Because Why?
by hikari90
Summary: Sequel to Just Because. Reid finally ascended and was now going to community college with his boyfriend, who happens to be Caleb. Neither of them know the challenges that they are going to face. SLASH. MPREG. AU.
1. Glowing Red Eyes

**Chapter One:: Glowing Red Eyes**

Three months later.

"I can't believe it." Reid shouted. "How can you two dorks afford this place?"

Caleb tightened his gripped on Reid's hand, "He means, 'Nice place.'"

Tyler and Pogue laughed, "Thanks."

Tyler and Pogue were a have a party, just to relieve the stress of started start college, or community college for Reid and Caleb's part.

Caleb kissed Reid before taking off to get drinks. Reid just stood there, looking around. Most of the people that were at the party were new friends of Tyler and Pogue, so Reid knew none of them.

"Hello Reid." A girl's voice sounded from aside him.

He looked to see a short girl with brown hair and gray eyes. She looked around the age of 12.

"Who are you?" Reid asked, wondering why a 12 year old would be at a college party.

"Izzy. My name is Izzy." The girl smiled. Reid felt as though he knew her.

"Reid!" Caleb called through the crowd.

Reid looked down, the girl was no longer there. He frowned slightly.

"Reid? You okay?" Caleb asked reaching Reid.

Reid smiled, "I'm fine."

"I got beers." Caleb smiled holding out one for Reid.

"No thanks." Reid grinned.

"How come? Reid, you never say no to beer.' Caleb frowned. 'What's going on?" He asked.

"I didn't want to tell you now." Reid frowned.

"Tell me what?" Caleb asked.

----------

The closet doors opened slightly. Bright gray eyes stared into the crowd of people, staring at Caleb and Reid.

"I have to get them to help." A small girl's voice said from behind the closet door.

Her gray eyes glowed a bright red as she turned around and disappeared.

----------

Caleb looked over Reid, a worried look on his eye. "Tell me what?" He asked putting his beer down on the table beside him.

"Caleb, I'm…"

"So, what's up?" Pogue said strutting up, drunk. "Reid, you need to weight lift more often."

"Yeah, I know.' Reid nodded. 'I'm going to go."

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"I've got a headache. I'm just going to see if there's Tylenol in the kitchen." He said walking off.

"Wait." Caleb started to following him, but Pogue stopped him.

"You know. I think of myself as Jack Sparrows twin." Pogue said falling over.

"Maybe I'll lay off the beer for tonight." Caleb said walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Caleb." Tyler said stopping. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

----------

Reid looked around in the cabinets for a bottle of something to kill his headache.

"Try the cabinet to the far right." A girl said giggling.

Reid looked down, "Oh hi Izzy."

Izzy giggled, "Hello."

"Izzy, where are your parents?" Reid asked looking in the cabinet at the far right. He couldn't find any medicine.

"Here." Izzy handed him a bottle of Tylenol.

"Thanks." Reid said taking the bottle. He opened it and took out two. "You wouldn't happen to know…"

"Here." She handed him a glass of water.

"I was just about to ask you about that." He said popping the pills in his mouth, he drank some water. "Thank you." He said placing the glass down.

Izzy just stood there grinning at him.

"Do you need me to help find your parents?" Reid asked walking towards the fridge.

"No. I am 12, trust me I'll be fine." Izzy said.

"Okay." Reid grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"You shouldn't drink that." Izzy grinned.

"I kno…wait, how'd you know?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry about. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something." Izzy asked.

"Sure." Reid said placing the beer on the counter.

"Come with me." Izzy grabbed Reid's hand and he followed her out the back door.

----------

"Yeah. I'm having fun." Caleb said looking towards the kitchen past Tyler.

"Where's Reid?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, he went to find some Tylenol."

"Is he okay?"

"Um I don't know." Caleb said looking towards the kitchen. "Tyler, I'll talk to you later okay."

Tyler nodded.

Caleb walked past him and went into the kitchen.

"Reid?" He asked looking around. He could have sworn that Reid was in here.

He looked down and picked Reid's car keys. '_What? He'd never leave these.'_ He thought.

"Reid. This isn't fucking funny. Where the hell are you?" Caleb said looking around.

The keys in his hand felt warm. The room spun around.

**A/N:: Yayness. Please say i didn't lose reviewers on this. :(**


	2. Where Am I?

**A/N:: I'm baaaaack. /laughs manically/ hello my precious's. How have you all been??**

_Previously::_

"_Is he okay?"_

_"Um I don't know." Caleb said looking towards the kitchen. "Tyler, I'll talk to you later okay."_

_Tyler nodded._

_Caleb walked past him and went into the kitchen._

_"Reid?" He asked looking around. He could have sworn that Reid was in here. _

_He looked down and picked Reid's car keys. 'What? He'd never leave these.' He thought._

_"Reid. This isn't fucking funny. Where the hell are you?" Caleb said looking around._

_The keys in his hand felt warm. The room spun around._

**Chapter Two:: Where am I?**

Caleb looked around the room. It was Tyler and Pogue's kitchen, except it was torn down. The walls were caving in, the sink was rusted.

He looked around at the floor, it was covered with stains. He saw a blonde head. He ran over to it. "Reid?" Caleb said sinking down to the floor.

Reid was lying on the floor, his eyes shut.

Caleb bent over him and shook him slightly, "Reid, honey wake up."

Reid opened his eyes, "Oh, what stinks!"

Caleb laughed, "Hopefully not me."

"Where am I?" Reid asked sitting up. Caleb held out his hand and helped Reid up.

"Um. It looks like Tyler and Pogue's kitchen, but then again it doesn't." Caleb said pulling Reid closer to him into a hug. "You okay?"

"Well my headache is gone." Reid said.

"That's good." Caleb said kissing him on the forehead. "Come on. Let's look around."

"Yeah." Reid said as Caleb grabbed his hand. They left the kitchen to find that the living room was worse off than the kitchen.

"What is this place?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know."

"Reid, how'd you get here?" Caleb asked stopping in front of a rotted couch.

"Well, this little girl at the party asked for my help and I followed her. She brought me here." Reid said, realizing maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Little girl? I didn't see any little girl." Caleb said.

"She had brown hair and gray eyes." Reid said looking at Caleb, he had a confused expression on his face. "You didn't see her?"

"No I didn't. You okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Reid looked around the apartment. "Izzy?" He yelled.

"Reid. I don't think she's real." Caleb said pulling Reid to him.

"Then explain to me why the hell we are here?"

"I don't know." Caleb said.

"Wait, Caleb. How did you get here?" Reid asked.

"I went into the kitchen looking for you, I wanted to see if you were okay. I couldn't find you. All I could find was your car keys. I picked them up and now I am here."

"Huh. I could have sworn I had my keys on me." Reid said checking his pockets.

Caleb laughed at him, he got serious for a moment, "Reid, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Now's not the time to tell you." Reid said. "As soon as we get out of here I will."

"Should I at least be worried?" Caleb asked.

"No! No. It's nothing like that." Reid reassured Caleb.

"Okay."

"Izzy!" Reid yelled. The living echoed.

"You don't have to yell."

Reid jumped and the sound of Izzy's voice, "You know for a little girl, you sure have a knack for scaring people."

Caleb stared at Izzy, his mouth opened wide.

"I'm not a little girl you know." Izzy pouted. "I'll be 13 in August."

"Izzy, why am I here? Why are _we_ here?" Reid asked.

Izzy turned around, "Oh hello Caleb."

"Who are you?" Caleb managed to get out.

"I'm Izzy." She smiled holding out her hand.

Caleb shook her hand.

"Izzy, why did you bring us here?" Reid asked looking around.

"I thought the two most powerful Sons of Ipswich would be able to help me." Izzy thought.

"Most powerful? Reid?" Caleb laughed.

Reid hit Caleb playfully in the arm.

"Izzy, what do you need us to help you with?" Reid asked.

**A/N:: -.- I'm hoping you all like the sequel. Trust me the story we'll get better. Hopefully. :D **


	3. The Future

**A/N:: hi. Please review. :D If you don't like the songs, just skip over them. I'm was very bored this spring break.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't know own The Covenant. Just Reid and Caleb. Just kidding. I don't own the song 'Before He Cheats' By Carrie Underwood. Or the song 'All That I've Got' By The Used.**

_Previously::_

"_Izzy, why did you bring us here?" Reid asked looking around._

_"I thought the two most powerful Sons of Ipswich would be able to help me." Izzy thought._

_"Most powerful? Reid?" Caleb laughed. _

_Reid hit Caleb playfully in the arm._

_"Izzy, what do you need us to help you with?" Reid asked._

**Chapter Three:: The Future**

"Izzy, what do you need us to help you with?" Reid asked.

"Haven't you guessed." Izzy said walking around. "This is my world, well, _your_ world."

"Wait, _our_ world?" Caleb asked.

Izzy pulled out something from her back pocket, "This is today's paper."

She handed the paper to Caleb.

"This can't be right." Caleb said looking at the paper.

"It is." Izzy said.

"What?" Reid asked looking over Caleb's shoulder.

"It says that the date is November 24th." Caleb said.

"So? That's today's date. Big deal." Reid said.

"November 24, 2019." Caleb said dropping the paper.

"Izzy? Are we…"

"You're in the future." Izzy nodded.

"How? Why?" Reid asked.

----------

Tyler and Pogue looked around after the party died down.

"Pogue, where's Reid and Caleb?" Tyler asked cleaning up the apartment.

"I don't know." Pogue slurred.

"They couldn't have left. Reid's car is still here." Tyler pouted.

"You're loud!" Pogue said throwing a couch pillow over his head.

"And you're drunk." Tyler said taking the pillow off of Pogue's head. "And asleep."

"Un." Pogue grunted in his sleep.

"Yeah, you're a big help." Tyler looked around the room. He grinned when he found a black permanent marker. "Oh, Pogue…" He whispered uncapping the marker.

----------

"You agreed to help me." Izzy said.

"But what do you need help with?" Caleb asked.

"My parents were captured recently.' Izzy said walking around the apartment. 'They're being tortured."

"But why us? Isn't there anybody from this time that can help you?" Caleb asked.

"You two are the most powerful Sons of Ipswich." Izzy said point blank.

"You've said that before, but why not Tyler and Pogue?" Reid asked.

"Look around you." Izzy said. "This place has been like this since 2006. November 24, 2006 to be exact. Tyler and Pogue have been dead for over 12 years."

"What?" Reid said, his eyes wide.

"The same people that have my parents killed Tyler and Pogue. Will you help me?" Izzy cried.

"Just one more question. What happened to me and Reid?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not aloud to say." Izzy frowned. "Will you help me?"

"Does everywhere look like this?" Reid asked.

"No. Just this apartment building." Izzy said. "Come on."

They followed Izzy down the stairs from the apartment.

----------

"Wait. Izzy? How do you expect us to get around?" Reid asked.

"Caleb, check your pockets." Izzy said not turning around and looking at them.

Caleb stuck his hands in his pockets and felt keys. He pulled them out. "It's Reid's car keys."

They went outside.

"Hey, my car." Reid smiled running up to his Silver Eclipse. (Fav car. :D)

"You know this isn't what I expected of the future." Caleb said looking around at the cars parked everywhere. People walking out of office building with suitcases. Students wearing stuffed book bags.

"What did you expect? Flying cars? Aliens? Sidewalks that move?" Izzy laughed.

Caleb frowned, "Yeah."

"You watch too many movies." The 12 year old laughed.

"You don't watch enough." Caleb scowled.

"Caleb, you're acting like me. Stop it." Reid laughed. "So, where are we going?"

"Ipswich." Izzy said getting in the backseat.

Caleb got in the passenger's side as Reid got in the driver's.

"The roads haven't changed have they?" Reid asked this time.

"Okay. It's 2019, not 3000!" Izzy said.

"Okay. Okay, sorry." Reid and Caleb laughed.

Reid pulled off the side of the road and drove into the city.

"Radio?" Izzy smiled.

Reid rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror. He reached over and turned it on.

The station playing was an old classical music station.

"Okay. I'm 12 years old. There's has got to be a better station then this, or do you want me to be bored the whole way." Izzy said.

Caleb laughed.

"Hey, it's not like I like this station." Reid mumbled.

Izzy stuck her head up front and reached for the radio, turning it to another station.

"Hey! Put your seat belt on." Reid yelled as she sat back down.

Izzy laughed, "Ooh. I love this song."

'_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With that bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

_  
i dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know_

_i dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_  
I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
You know it won't be on me' _Izzy finished singing the song.

"Who was that?" Reid asked looking at Izzy in the rear view mirror.

"Carrie Underwood! Duh!" Izzy said. "It's an oldie, but it's a goodie."

"Huh?" Reid said. Caleb looked at the two and laughed.

"He's not really all that update with music from our own time." Caleb said.

"I can tell. Carrie Underwood was big in 2006." Izzy said.

"Oh." Reid said. "But still, how can you like country?"

"Fine you find a station. Let's see what you like." Izzy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Caleb, change the station for me. I'll tell you when to stop." Reid said getting on the interstate.

"Fine." Caleb reached out and started pressing buttons. The first station was more country. Then more there was more country.

"Argh." Reid said making a face. "Is there anything different?"

Izzy laughed, "Caleb, change it to 92.3" (**a/n:: **I randomly chose this station. It's a kool station where I live.)

Caleb found it.

"Hey. I know this." Reid said grinning.

'_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me off guard red handed._

_Now I'm far from lonely._

_Asleep I still see you lying next to me_

_So deep that I didn't even bleed catch me._

_I need something else would someone please just give me._

_Hit me._

_Knock me out and let me go back to sleep._

_I can laugh all I want inside I still am empty_

_So deep that I didn't even bleed and catch me._

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not._

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got._

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not._

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got._

_I guess I remember every glance you shot me._

_Un-harmed I'm losing weight and some body heat._

_I sqouze so hard I stopped your heart from beating_

_So deep that I didn't even scream 'Fuck Me.'_

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not._

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got._

_And it's all that I've got._

_And it's all that I've got._

_It's all that I've got._

_So deep that I didn't even bleed and catch me._

_So deep that I didn't even scream 'Fuck Me.'_

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not._

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got.'_

When the song was over Reid grinned and turned off the radio.

"That was good music." Izzy said sarcastically from the backseat.

"Uh-oh." Caleb mumbled to himself.

"It was." Reid retorted.

"Uh-huh. So, you can't like country and alternative?" Izzy said.

"Nope." Reid said.

"Well, for your info. I grew up with it. My parents listened to everything, but mainly country."

"Well, I'm sorry, but your parents have a bad taste in music." Reid said receiving an eye roll in the rear view mirror.

_'This is going to be a very interesting ride.' _Caleb thought.

**a/n:: like? Hate? Trust me. It gets better. The next chapter is Chapter 4. Review me! Plz. If you do I'll update faster. Next year I'm leaving the country for spring break. Any ideas where i should go? (I know somewhere with internet.)**

**Much Love, Take Care, Be safe.**

**-Hikari-**


	4. Ipswich

**Warnings: This story is a SLASH and a M-PREG. Also this story is AU. **

_Previously::_

"_That was good music." Izzy said sarcastically from the backseat._

_"Uh-oh." Caleb mumbled to himself._

_"It was." Reid retorted._

_"Uh-huh. So, you can't like country and alternative?" Izzy said._

_"Nope." Reid said._

_"Well, for your info. I grew up with it. My parents listened to everything, but mainly country."_

_"Well, I'm sorry, but your parents have a bad taste in music." Reid said receiving an eye roll in the rear view mirror._

_'This is going to be a very interesting ride.' Caleb thought._

**Chapter Four:: Ipswich**

"Stop it!" Caleb yelled. "You've been fighting since we got in the car. Now, you both are going to eat your chips and be happy about."

"Sorry." Izzy and Reid said. Caleb forced Reid to pull over at a little gas station just outside of Ipswich to get something to eat. Now, they were sitting on the little picnic bench outside of the

"Hmm. This is boring." Reid said chomping on his sour cream an onion chips.

"Why do you say that?" Caleb asked while wrapping his arm around Reid's waist while Izzy was behind them pretending to gag.

"I saw that." Reid said turning around and staring at Izzy.

"Hey. Don't start fighting again." Caleb said rolling his eyes at his immature boyfriend and the 12 year old girl. "Now, why do you say this is boring?"

"Because this is not what I expected of the future. I expected so much more, you know what I mean."

"Again. It's not the year 3000!" Izzy said throwing a chip at Reid.

"I know that, but come on. What do you expect us to think?" Reid asked. "I mean the gas station right in front us has always been here. I expected flying cars. I expected something different then a regular Shell station." He said pointing to the Shell station.

"I guess I understand." Izzy said quietly. "But realize you're only in your thirties."

"Huh? I'm eighteen." Reid said startled.

"She means that in this time we're in our thirties." Caleb said squeezing his waist.

"Yeah. I definitely don't want to see myself around the age of thirty." Reid said wincing slightly.

"You don't look _that _much different." Izzy said throwing away her empty chip bag.

"What do I look like?" Reid asked.

"Reid, don't ask questions. Let's get going. Reid, this time I'm driving." Caleb said taking the car keys from Reid's back pocket.

"Fine." Reid scowled.

"Come on." Caleb laughed grabbing Reid's hand and pulling him towards the car.

Izzy followed grinning her eyes glowed red for a second, "Wait. I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pogue, wake up." Tyler said standing up looking out the window. Just a minute ago he was standing over Pogue's face, a permanent marker in hand finishing up his little drawing of a happy-go-lucky bunny.

"Un." Pogue said opening one eye.

"Get up. I just saw something. I don't know what it was." Tyler said looking at him.

"Is there a reason you have a marker in your hand uncapped?" Pogue asked eyeing the marker.

"Pogue, get up." Tyler said looking around behind him. The apartment had gotten darker and a lot colder.

"What did you see?" Pogue asked sitting up.

"I couldn't tell. All I saw was something black in front of our window."

"Tyler. We live on the second floor. I really don't think that you saw something outside the window." Pogue said staring at Tyler.

"Fine." Tyler sighed getting back to his cleaning.

"Tyler." Pogue started out. "Why is my face itchy?"

"Um. I'm going to bed now." Tyler said dropping his trash bag and running into his room.

Pogue went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "TYLER!" He yelled.

Angrily Pogue washed his face, scrubbing hard.

_Chhh._ A swishing sound sounded from behind Pogue, "Tyler?" He asked turning around.

A black figure appeared before him, glowing red eyes. Pogue's eyes widened, frightened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy groaned as she saw Caleb and Reid making out in the front seat of the car. Caleb was first to see that she was back. He pulled away from Reid, blushing slightly as Izzy got in the car.

"Yeah. Eww." Izzy said trying not to laugh.

"Well, we might as well get going." Caleb said turning the car on. "And no radio!"

"Fine." Izzy and Reid said in unison. Caleb smiled to himself, biting his lip gently.

'_I wonder if Izzy's telling us the truth.'_ Caleb thought to himself. _'What have me and Reid gotten ourselves into?'_

Caleb recognized the sign that said they were now entering Ipswich. He sighed as he recognized the town around him, feeling the familiarity.

"So, where to Izzy?" Caleb asked.

"Your house."

_TBC_

**A/N:: Yayness. I updated. Have I gotten some of you thinking? Please review. I'll luv you if you do. Now, all I'm asking is ten reviews per chapter. :D naw, I love all my reviewers. I'll probably end up updating soon, even if I don't get any reviews. Actually I plan on posting ch5, after I post this one. Just to make up for not posting any last week.**


	5. Finding Things Out

**I'd like to take the time out right now, before you read a say thank you so much for your reviews. They make me smile when I'm down. I hope that you all will keep on reviewing. I should warn you, there is an extremely long message at the bottom of the chapter. :D just take some time to read it.**

**A/N:: this chapter is important, it gives you what the plot line is. I'll be referring things from 'Just Because'. So, that means if you haven't read it…Please read it. Especially before you read this chapter.**

_Previously::_

"_Well, we might as well get going." Caleb said turning the car on. "And no radio!"_

_"Fine." Izzy and Reid said in unison. Caleb smiled to himself, biting his lip gently._

_'I wonder if Izzy's telling us the truth.' Caleb thought to himself. 'What have me and Reid gotten ourselves into?'_

_Caleb recognized the sign that said they were now entering Ipswich. He sighed as he recognized the town around him, feeling the familiarity._

_"So, where to Izzy?" Caleb asked._

_"Your house."_

**Chapter Five:: Finding Things Out**

"Your house." Izzy said looking at Caleb's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Alright." Caleb drove through the familiar streets of Ipswich. He drove up the path to his house.

"It still looks the same." Reid said looking up.

"I know." Caleb grinned. "So, why my house?"

"It's where the Book of Damnation is." Izzy said getting out of the car.

"But it's not at my house and how do you know about the book?" Caleb asked, his eyes wide.

"You moved it here after you're father died. Beside, I'm also from here." Izzy said running up the porch steps.

"Then why were you in another town?" Reid asked.

"To get you two."

"How _did _you get to our time?" Caleb asked.

"Not just the Sons of Ipswich have powers you know." Izzy said aggravated.

"Are you saying you have powers too?" Reid asked following behind her on the porch.

"Yeah, I do." Izzy said unlocking the front door to Caleb's house. Both Caleb and Reid looked at each other. Reid lifted an eyebrow.

They followed Izzy inside. Caleb looks around, picking out the slight differences in the house.

"Where's my mother?" Caleb asked.

"She on one of her Vegas trips." Izzy smiled. "She does that from time to time with Reid's mother and a couple more of her friends."

"And where are _we_?" Caleb asked wondering if his future self was going to pop out.

"Not here."

"I'm sorry, but Izzy, how do you know so much about us?" Reid asked.

"I told you. You're well known." Izzy said.

"Why'd you have a key to my house?" Caleb asked, really wanting to know.

"I…"

"Are you related to Caleb?" Reid asked interrupting her.

"I'm your 2nd cousin." Izzy said finally. "I'm related to you on your mother's side."

"Oh, Aunt Betty's kid had a child?" Caleb smiled.

"Yeah." Izzy smiled back.

"Hate to break the moment, but I don't like the fact of my best friends dying." Reid said.

"Okay. Now, we need to look at the Book." Izzy said heading upstairs.

"Wait, where is the Book?" Caleb asked.

"It's in the attic." She said heading upstairs.

"This place has an attic?" Reid asked following behind her.

"Reid, are you really that blonde?" Caleb laughed. "You've lived with me for how long?"

"The only rooms I usually see are the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedroom. Then again sometimes I only just see the bedroom." Reid mumbled.

"Yeah, eww. Let's just save my parents." Izzy said pushing open the attic's door and climbed the wooden steps. Caleb was shocked to find the Book of Damnation on its pedestal in the middle of the attic.

"Now, I know we've been joking around but I think it's time to get serious. Izzy, what are we up against? What do you need our help on?" Caleb asked.

"I guess you two should sit down for this." Izzy said.

Caleb and Reid sat down on the old worn couch that was in the far side of the couch. Caleb reached out and grabbed Reid's hand affectionately.

"A couple a months back in your time Reid was affected by the Garwin Curse, in which he almost died." Izzy started out.

"We know that, but what does that have to do with what's happening now?" Caleb asked.

"Remember when Reid was pulled under the water and almost killed by the Grimmere?" Izzy asked. Reid nodded slightly. "Well, you actually did die that night. The Grimmere thought you were dead. It stopped bothering you."

"But we found out that it was Jonathan." Reid said looking confused.

"No, Jonathon figured in order to get your attention he'd be someone that scared you the most. The only time it was _really_ Jonathan was in the T.V and when you were in the basement the second time around." Izzy said. "Later on The Grimmere was still around, still thinking you were dead. Then that one night at Pogue and Tyler's it realized you were alive and it attacked. You and Caleb barely got away." Izzy said to Reid. "But you _did_ both got away."

"So, what a minute. Why are we here in this time?" Caleb asked.

"That's because after all these years The Grimmere came back. Everyone thought that you two had killed it, but it came after my parents. I need you're help to get rid of it. I'd do it myself, but the Book of Damnation only opens to those who are the Sons of Ipswich. So, will you both help me?" Izzy asked.

**A/N:: **_**should Caleb and Reid help her? Review me with your answers, and don't forget if you're a nice reviewer I'll send goodies. Lol. Actually I was debating on whether or not to send my constant reviewers chapters before I post them. I just need to figure out how to do that. Would I be able to do that through replies? Or do I actually have to send them through emails? Arrggh. I'll find out sooner or later. **_

_**I was also debating on a very heated argument, ending with a sex scene. But it may be too soon for that. I need your…yes you reading this right now…I need your opinion on something. I **_**am**_** going to be writing a short story on Tyler and Pogue. It's going to be set in those three months after 'Just Because'. Now, it'll be a comedy. Something to get away from all the drama and mystery. So, what I need your opinion on is: should it turn into a SLASH. Should I end up putting Tyler and Pogue together. Now, remember I respect your opinions, so do please tell me what I should do. **_

**Much Love, Take Care, Be Safe**

**-Hikari-**


	6. Did I Make The Right Decision?

**A/N:: Yep, it's chapter 6. I'm so happy that this story is coming to me as fast as the first part, sort of…ignore the lateness of this chapter…bad week/month/day. So, I'm wondering. Did the last chapter answer at least some questions?**

_Previously::_

"_No, Jonathon figured in order to get your attention he'd be someone that scared you the most. The only time it was really Jonathan was in the T.V and when you were in the basement the second time around." Izzy said. "Later on The Grimmere was still around, still thinking you were dead. Then that one night at Pogue and Tyler's it realized you were alive and it attacked. You and Caleb barely got away." Izzy said to Reid. "But you did both got away."_

_"So, what a minute. Why are we here in this time?" Caleb asked._

_"That's because after all these years The Grimmere came back. Everyone thought that you two had killed it, but it came after my parents. I need you're help to get rid of it. I'd do it myself, but the __Book of Damnation__ only opens to those who are the Sons of Ipswich. So, will you both help me?" Izzy asked._

**Chapter 6:: Did I Make The Right Decision?**

"Will you both help me?" Izzy asked a begging look in her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Reid made a mad dash out of the room, holding his stomach.

"Reid?" Caleb asked watching Reid. "I hope he's okay."

"He's fine." Izzy said looking at sadly across the room.

"He's been sick a lot lately. Do you think it's because of the Grimmere?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. Caleb, are you two going to help me?" Izzy asked.

"I will. Reid's going to have to make his own decision. But I'm going to say this now, if you do anything to make us suspicious of you. We're not going to help you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid leaned over the toilet, holding his head. Just a few seconds ago he was relieving himself the contents of his snack earlier. He got up slowly and looked at himself in the mirror.

'_God, I look awful.'_ Reid thought, seeing his pale faced reflection. _'Reid, you're going to have to tell him.'_

He leaned over the sink and rinsed out his mouth. Something caught his eye as his head was in the sink. He turned around quickly looking. Nothing. He sighed in relief as he saw nothing behind him.

He looked back in the mirror, pondering on whether or not he should wash his face. He turned on the faucet, filling the sink up with warm water.

_Chhh._ The sound of wind whistled behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy smiled thank fully at the tall brunette boy. She casually looked down at her hand, and noticed that it was disappearing. She widened her eyes slightly startled.

"I'm getting worried about Reid, maybe I should check on him." Caleb said fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Izzy said placing her right hand, the one that was disappearing, behind her back.

Caleb ran down the attic stairs to the bathroom on the second floor. He knocked on the door, after a few seconds of nothing. He turned the handle and walked in. "Oh god."

He fell to his knees as he saw Reid lying on the ground, a slight trickle of blood dripping down his forehead. "Reid? Hun?" He shook him lightly. Reid's eyes fluttered slightly.

Caleb leaned his head in and kissed Reid lightly on the lips, "Reid, get up."

Reid opened his eyes fully and looked up, noticing the tall boy leaning above him.

"You okay?" Caleb asked lifting Reid up and placing him across his knees. He grabbed the washcloth that was lying across the sink and wiped the blood off of Reid's face. He noticed that the water was beginning to overflow and he reached up and turned off the faucet.

"Yeah…I think I just fainted." Reid said not remember much. "I'm fine now."

"Hmm. You sure you okay?" Caleb said running his hand through the short, soft blonde hair.

"I'm fine. Help me up." Reid said taking Caleb's hand and pecking it lightly. (How sweet.)

Caleb nodded, still not believing him, but helped him up anyway. Reid wobbled slightly, but caught himself. Caleb grabbed his hand as they went back to the attic. Izzy was pacing around.

"So, he's okay?" Izzy asked.

"He's fine." Caleb grinned forcing Reid to sit down on one of the old rocking chairs in the room.

"So, Reid, will you be able to help me?" Izzy asked.

"If Caleb does." Reid said shrugging.

"And I'll help." Caleb grinned again.

Izzy clapped her hands together and giggled, "Yayness. Now, the book's changed since you last saw it. So, I'm not quite sure if the answer will be in here. If not, we can always try the Putnam Manor."

"Okay." Caleb walked over to the book. To him it looked the same, but something did change. It had a strange dark aura around it that Caleb just couldn't figure out. He opened it and the pages flew to a certain page.

"Whoa." Reid sat from his rocking chair. "It's done that only once before, well that I know of."

"It does that when you want to find something." Izzy grinned walking over towards the book. She glanced at the page that it was on and frowned. "It's in Latin."

"It is?" Reid started to get up.

"Reid, sit down." Caleb bellowed.

Reid frowned and sat, obeying Caleb.

"Hmm. All of the Sons of Ipswich had to learn Latin in order to read the book. Usually the book's in Old English, but some pages aren't. My Latin is a bit rusty. Tyler and Pogue were better at it than me, but they're not here." Caleb squinted.

Reid got up, disobeying what Caleb had said. "Move over."

Caleb glared at him for a second, but then was mesmerized as he saw Reid's mouth moving, like you do when you're reading something to yourself.

After a few minutes Reid scowled and slammed the book shut.

"What does it say?" Izzy and Caleb asked.


	7. Putnam Manor

_**A/N:: okay, I'll explain a few things that I am making up. If Reid and Caleb were to have a kid, since they are both powerful and they both have powers. Their child will have a small amount of power, even if its there first born son. Their second some will have powers, but just won't ascend like the first born son. Does that help:D **_

_Previously::_

"_Hmm. All of the Sons of Ipswich had to learn Latin in order to read the book. Usually the book's in Old English, but some pages aren't. My Latin is a bit rusty. Tyler and Pogue were better at it than me, but they're not here." Caleb squinted._

_Reid got up, disobeying what Caleb had said. "Move over." _

_Caleb glared at him for a second, but then was mesmerized as he saw Reid's mouth moving, like you do when you're reading something to yourself. _

_After a few minutes Reid scowled and slammed the book shut._

_"What does it say?" Izzy and Caleb asked._

**Chapter Seven:: Putnam Manor**

"Reid, what does it say?" Caleb repeated himself.

"Nothing. Everything written on that page was stuff we already knew. Stuff that you.' He pointed at Izzy. 'Stuff that you told us."

"I guess we are going to have to go to Putnam Manor." Izzy frowned.

"That's not too bad. Does Gorman still live there?" Caleb asked as they went downstairs.

"No. He died last year." Izzy said as they got outside. She relocked the door.

"Oh. That's sad." Caleb said frowning slightly.

"Not really. He was losing his vision and shooting anyone who would come near the house."

Reid tried to stifle a laugh. Caleb scowled at him as he unlocked the doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler felt Pogue's hands tied tightly to his own. They both were in a hard, cold wooden chair that was back to back.

Tyler felt the bruise coming up on his face. The room that they were in was dark, it was just better to keep his eyes closed. There was some sort of fabric wrapped around his mouth, keeping his from screaming. He could feel Pogue breathing deeply beside of him. Tyler sighed in relief as he knew that he was alright, that he was just asleep.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tyler picked up the book that he had bought yesterday, laughing at himself, wondering if Pogue was still angry from the bunny on his face. (Refer to chapter 4) He put down his book and slowly walked out the room, making sure his steps were light so the neighbors down stairs didn't get anymore angrier, especially since they had that party._

_He looked around the apartment, trying to find Pogue. Giving up, he decided that he had to pee. Before he could turn the handle, he heard muffled cries. Concerned he went ahead and opened the door._

_"OMG!" He practically squealed seeing Pogue on the floor, a cut on his forehead. Tyler ran over to Pogue, kneeling down. He stuck out his hand to touch Pogue. _POOF._ Pogue's body disappeared. _

Chhh._ He looked up, hearing a slight hissing sound. Tyler stared into a creature with a black cape, the hood covering it's head to where you only see bright red eyes, and curly burgundy hair falling out of the hood. _

_The creature inched closer. Tyler felt overwhelmed by a strong feeling of power coming from the creature. He passed out. Waking up later in a cold, dark room._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tyler stuck his tongue pressing against the fabric, moving his chin upward trying to get the gag off.

After a few struggles, and the side of his lips becoming raw, he finally got it off. He sighed loudly in relief. "Pogue?" He whispered.

Tyler listen closely, trying to see in he had woken Pogue up any. He could still hear the steady deep breathing coming from Pogue.

"Pogue!" He said a little louder.

Pogue grunted slightly.

Tyler sighed again in relief, "Can you talk?"

"Mn." Pogue mumbled.

"Do you think you can get the gag off?" Tyler asked softly.

Tyler felt Pogue begin to move beside him. In a matter of minutes, less time then Tyler had, he gotten it up. "You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Pogue said huskily. "Where are we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb pulled up to the Putnam Manor, "God, this place looks horrible."

The three stared at the dark mansion. Vines covering the front, all the lights on the inside cut off. The front door was slightly crooked and cracked with age. They could the roof had caved in on what looked like to Caleb as the kitchen.

"We're going to need to be careful." Caleb said turning around and looking at the two behind him. Reid's eyes were wide and Izzy's were just plain.

The two nodded and followed Caleb inside.

"Where are we looking? I don't think what we need would be in the basement." Reid said stepping over piles of leaves that were spread out across the floor.

"Izzy, is my father's study full of books still here?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Izzy nodded closing in nearer to Reid, afraid that a beam or something will fall and hit her.

They followed Caleb up the stairs. In front of them was an old sodden lounge chair that faced a book case that spread across the whole wall, filled with dust covered books.

"This was where my father stayed with he started to age rapidly." Caleb coughed, choking back tears remember him. It was only two months ago that he had died. (I killed the father…I didn't need him anymore.) "Um. I want you two to start in different sections. If you find anything we can use, place it in the chair. We'll look through them when we're done. You may have to wipe off dust to see the titles."

"Okay." Reid said seeing the pain in Caleb's eyes. He knew it was hard for him to come back here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb had been kneeling for about an hour, his back was starting to ache. From the looks of it all three of them were having bad luck. '_If only I was able to talk to you father.' _Caleb thought.

Reid looked over at Caleb, frustration and concern in his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how I wished I could ask my father." Caleb sighed, looking away from Reid's concerned bright gray eyes.

"You can" Izzy spoke up.

"What?!" Reid and Caleb asked in unison.

WARNING:: YOU CAN NOT SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

**A/N:: I told you it would get better. This time my writing didn't seem too screen play. Hopefully. I've decided to fix the first chappies. Don't worry, I'm not changing anything. Now, here is a little mystery hint. I bet a lot of you are wondering who the Grimmere is. Most have guessed Izzy. I want all of you to check out the next few chapters, just for hidden clues, well read them too. Make sure you remember the one detail I wrote in this chapter. :D Oh, guess what…you all get a treat…3 chapters in one day…enjoy. :D**

**Much love, Take Care, Be Safe.**


	8. The Past

_Previously::_

_Caleb had been kneeling for about an hour, his back was starting to ache. From the looks of it all three of them were having bad luck. 'If only I was able to talk to you father.' Caleb thought._

_Reid looked over at Caleb, frustration and concern in his eyes. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I was thinking about how I wished I could ask my father." Caleb sighed, looking away from Reid's concerned bright blues._

_"You can" Izzy spoke up._

_"What?!" Reid and Caleb asked in unison._

**Chapter 8:: The Past.**

"Izzy, what do you mean?" Caleb asked in a serious tone.

"There is a way you can ask your father." Izzy smiled at Caleb.

"This isn't a moment where you say he isn't dead, is it?" Reid asked looking at Caleb, wishing he didn't just say that.

"No, unfortunately he is still gone." Izzy said frowning sadly. "But, I want you to remember what my power is."

Caleb thought a moment, "You're going to take us through time?"

"I can only take one this time. Last time, it took a lot out of me."

Reid looked at Caleb, reaching out his hand and grabbing Caleb's. "Will you be okay if you go?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. How far back are we going?"

"I can take you to the day he helped you with the 'Garwin Curse.'"

"Okay." Caleb nodded. "Reid, just stay here. And please, for my sake don't hurt yourself."

Reid smiled slightly, he brought Caleb closer to him. "Don't worry about me."

Caleb smiled sadly and bent down and kissed Reid gently.

"Eww." Izzy exclaimed scrunching her nose. "Come on. We'd better hurry. Reid, to you it'll seem like we were only gone a second."

Reid nodded and let go of Caleb. Izzy held out her hand to Caleb, who walked over towards her and grabbed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb watched as the room spun around. The room started to change. Blurs of people that he couldn't make out came in and out of the room. Within seconds the room would change darkness to light. Finally, everything came to a stop.

Caleb watched as his own self stomped out of the room, he looked down to see James Danvers wide eyed. Izzy stepped aside whispering, "Hurry."

Caleb nodded and moved closer to his father, pain and sadness flowing through his chest. He ignored the sensation to hug him. "Dad. I need your help again."

James' eyes blinked as he nodded slightly.

"I needed any information I can get on the Grimmere."

For a moment James didn't do anything, he just sat there. Then, he slowly lifted up the arm chair, which seemed to pull off. Caleb walked over to help him, he lifted the arm of the chair to find a red button. Caleb reached to press it when Izzy stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"No, you won't be able to get it now. You can't take anything into the future with you from the past. Or it won't be there the next time this happens." Izzy said.

Caleb nodded, "If I press this button will I believe to get the info I need?" He asked his father. James nodded.

Caleb put the arm of the chair back on and kissed his father's cheek, "Bye."

James smiled slightly as Caleb backed away and grabbed Izzy's hand. The room began to spin again. Soon they saw Reid again, who smiled widely.

"So?" Reid asked.

Caleb didn't say anything as he walked over and lifted up the arm of the chair revealing the red button.

"Whoa." Reid said walking over to the chair.

Izzy looked at Caleb, "Well, push it." She said walking over.

Caleb took his right thumb and pushed it hard. The bookshelves behind folded revealing a walkway. All six eyes widened.

"Let's go." Caleb said walking towards the walkway. Izzy and Reid looked at each other fear in their eyes, they followed Caleb into the dark walkway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the three were fully in the walkway the bookshelves closed back up causing Izzy to shriek. When Caleb's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a light switch. He flipped it, nothing came on.

Slightly frustrated Caleb's pupils grew, there color dark almond almost black. The lights flickered on causing the walkway to lighten up.

They followed the path that the walkway led. Stones walls on either side of them. Coldness in the air. It was so quiet that you could hear Reid's slightly loud breathing and Izzy's short and barely silent breaths.

When they reached the end of the walkway, there was a large metal door. The door had no handle. It had no hinges.

The three of them stared at the door in confusion.

"Should we go back?" Reid asked reaching out and touching the cold metal.

Caleb shook his head. He looked at the door again. An idea popped into his head. His pupils grew again as he reached out and touched the door where a lock should be.

When he got no reaction he pulled his hand away. "Reid, place your hand where a lock should be." Caleb said. Reid looked at him in confusion, but obliged.

Caleb placed his hand back on the place, right next to Reid's. "Reid, on the count of three I want you to use your powers to try to unlock the door. Okay?"

Reid nodded.

"1…2…" Both Reid's and Caleb's pupils grew. "3."

A bright light blinded the three. They heard a loud click and the metal door opened slowly. The two boys took there hands away and their pupils grew small again.

"Cool." Izzy smiled blinking trying to see.

"I can't believe it worked." Caleb smiled.

"Look." Reid said pointing towards a room that the door revealed. The room was dimly lit. A desk stood in the middle of the room. The three stepped into the room.

_Boom._ The sound of the metal door slamming shut startled the three.

"Let's look around." Caleb said walking towards the desk. Standing on the desk was a picture frame. Caleb looked at the photo. He looked at a girl standing in the photo. She hand long curly burgundy hair and was standing in front on a tall building in some city.

"Izzy. Do you know who this is?" Caleb asked holding the picture out.

Izzy walked over and looked at the photo, her eyes widening. "OMG!"

**A/N:: love you…don't hurt me. I like cliffys. :D See. I just want all of you that **_**have**_** tried to guess things. You may not be wrong, but then again you'll have to read and find out. Good luck figuring things out. Don't forget, reviews are nice. :D Oh, and I hope you like your little treat. One more to go for today.**


	9. The Picture

_Previously::_

"_Look." Reid said pointing towards a room that the door revealed. The room was dimly lit. A desk stood in the middle of the room. The three stepped into the room._

_Boom. The sound of the metal door slamming shut startled the three._

_"Let's look around." Caleb said walking towards the desk. Standing on the desk was a picture frame. Caleb looked at the photo. He looked at a girl standing in the photo. She hand long curly burgundy hair and was standing in front on a tall building in some city._

_"Izzy. Do you know who this is?" Caleb asked holding the picture out._

_Izzy walked over and looked at the photo, her eyes widening. "OMG!"_

**Chapter 9:: The Picture**

"OMG!" Izzy repeated taking the picture from Caleb's hands.

"Do you know who she is?" Reid asked looking at the picture over Izzy's shoulder.

Izzy paced around the room, staring at the picture.

"Izzy. Stop." Caleb snarled. Izzy, frightened, stopped and looked at Caleb. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Izzy said.

"Then why the freaking out?" Caleb said frustrated again.

"Before Gorman died, he moved out of this place. That was two years before he died. This house has been sealed off. And since it does have a lot of information in this house about you two, we've had to put a concealment on it. Only people who know this house is here, or want to see this house will see it." Izzy said pacing.

"But what does it have to do with that picture?" Reid asked.

Izzy threw the picture on the desk and pointed towards the building in the background. "This is the Crooksire Building in downtown Ipswich."

"I've never heard of it." Caleb said confused.

"You wouldn't have. It was finished 3 months ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Pogue whispered huskily. His throat was sore and he had no idea why.

"I don't know." Tyler cried. "I wonder where Caleb and Reid are?"

"I don't know." Pogue said thinking of something. "Why don't we use our powers to free ourselves?"

"Go ahead and try, but I've already tried." Tyler said.

Pogue tried hard, but nothing happened. "What happened to our powers?"

"I have no idea." Tyler said daring to open his eyes. Before his face were those bright red eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so this picture is recent?" Reid asked picking up the picture frame and looking at it closely.

"Yes." Izzy said.

"How is that possible? Especially if the Manor has a concealment on it." Caleb watched as Reid fiddled with the back of the frame.

"It means that someone's been here recently." Izzy said.

"Izzy, Caleb look at this." Caleb hadn't noticed that Reid had taking out the back and took out the picture. They walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" Caleb asked.

On the back on the picture in cursive it read,

_A picture through time. _

_TO: I.G.D_

_FROM: Emmy_

"Whoever it is, there name is Emmy." Reid pointed out.

"Reid, Caleb. I'd hate to say this, but what if this Emmy person comes back here." Izzy asked, fear in her gray eyes.

"Okay. We still need to look for information on the Grimmere. Look around quickly. We'd better take the picture." Caleb said moving towards the desk again. Before he even started searching, his eyes laid on a book that was lying on the desk. The title on the cover was written in a language he hadn't heard of, or had but he just hadn't seen in a while. "Reid, come here."

Reid stopped looking at a bookshelf and walked over towards Caleb, "What?"

"Can you read that?" Caleb asked showing him the book.

"Um. No. Sorry. Izzy, can you?" Reid held up the book, Izzy looked at it and smiled.

"Are search is over." She said proudly.

"What's it say?" Caleb asked.

"Grimmere." She said point blank.

"Okay, come on we need to go." As he spoke the metal door opened again. They ran out of it and down the walkway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler stared into the red eyes. The creature, or what ever it was blinked.

"Tyler?" Pogue asked.

Tyler didn't speak. He was too frightened to. The bright red eyes moved away slowly and disappeared, as though it were being pulled away by something.

**A/N:: last chapter for today. Bye bye 4 now. :D  
**


	10. Book Of Uncertainty

_Previously::_

_Tyler stared into the red eyes. The creature, or what ever it was blinked._

_"Tyler?" Pogue asked._

_Tyler didn't speak. He was too frightened to. The bright red eyes moved away slowly and disappeared, as though it were being pulled away by something._

**Chapter 10:: Book of Uncertainty. Part One.**

The drive back to Caleb's house, well his mother's house, was quiet. Caleb had told Reid and Izzy that they would have to wait until they reached the house.

"Reid, open it up." Caleb said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I thought you were going to make us wait." Reid asked.

"I just want to know if it's in English or not."

Reid opened the cover, "It's hand written, but it is in English. Caleb, it looks like a diary."

"Huh. Izzy, are you sure you don't know this Emmy person?" Caleb asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"No. I don't." Izzy said thinking it over first.

Caleb pulled into his mother's house and turned of the car, "Izzy, they wouldn't be dead yet, would they?" He asked remembering about what Izzy had told them earlier.

Izzy looked at her watch, "Not yet."

"Good." Caleb got out of the car and waited for Izzy to unlock the door. Izzy slowly followed Reid up the porch stairs.

"Is he okay?" Izzy whispered for only Reid to hear.

"He's fine." Reid said, hoping he was right. Ever since Caleb had gone into the past, he'd been in a bad mood.

Izzy ran up the rest of the stairs and unlocked the door. Caleb pushed his way inside. Izzy and Reid followed after.

"Caleb." Reid said stopping in the hallway. Caleb turned around and looked at him. Reid looked over at Izzy, he hands her the book. "Izzy, can you leave us for a second?"

Izzy nodded and headed up stairs.

Reid walked over towards Caleb, holding out his hands and taking Caleb's. "You've been acting like me." He said smiling up at the taller boy.

Caleb cocked one eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Ever since you went into the past, you've been in a mood. Are you okay?" Reid asked, being a little more serious.

A minute later Reid saw Caleb faux smile fade, tears clouded his brown eyes. Reid wrapped Caleb's arms around him and hugged him. Caleb cried silently for a few moments into Reid's shoulder.

Reid ran his hands up and down Caleb's back.

Caleb lifted up his head and wiped the tears from his cheeks and chin. He smiled slightly at Reid. "I should have let you go."

"No, it was a good thing you went. You got to see him one last time."

"I guess." Caleb smiled, Reid lifted his head upwards and kissed Caleb gently. "Hey, have you been feeling better? I've noticed that you been sick for a couple of days."

"I'm fine. Trust me." Reid smiled taking his hand. "We'd better go upstairs and find Izzy."

"Reid." Caleb says as Reid begins to walk away. Reid turns around and looks up at Caleb.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." Caleb said watching as Reid smiled widely.

"I love you too." Reid pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand talking him upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy paced around the attic, waiting for Reid and Caleb to come upstairs. '_I hope they hurry.'_ She thought.

Just as her back was facing the attic door she heard Caleb and Reid's footsteps. She turned around and noticed the redness in Caleb's eyes.

"Everything okay?" She asked looking at Reid.

Both boys nodded. "Everything's fine." Reid said grabbing Caleb's hand.

"Well.' Caleb coughed. 'We'd better look at the book."

Izzy sat down in the middle of an old couch. Reid and Caleb sat on either side of her. Izzy opened it to the first page. All that was there was indent of a cursive 'G'. She turned the page, a thin cursive writing was plainly visible. At the top was a date.

_November 24, 1806_

_The Grimmere. An unknown source of evil. A dark hooded spirit, that absorbs powers in order to live._

_Usually, it only takes a bit, but it doesn't get what it needs it could potentially kill. If it is stops, it becomes worse. This spirit is neither living nor dead. It _will_ kill you if you get in its way. You do not want to get in the way of The Grimmere. I'm writing this in this diary, which I have placed inside of a hidden room. If you are reading it, I am gone and you have found this diary. If you are reading this, it means that you may need help. I'm hoping that I will be able to. I've written of all the encounters I have had with The Grimmere. This is the first encounter I've seen. The first time that I know that The Grimmere has officially killed. I'm making my duty to record this information._

_Matthew was mourning the lost of his loved one, Jonathon. For a long time everyone thought that it was Matthew who conjured The Grimmere. But, everyone in the village was surely mistaken when he suddenly died. I was with him at the time of the death, only I know what really happened._

_Matthew was brushing the horses in the barn, something he did everyday at the same time. I was in the corner, watching over him. The room grew dark and colder. I saw the hairs on Matthew's arm stand up. He looked behind him, seeing nobody. I noticed as a dark hooded figure glide over towards Matthew. It happened so fast, there was no way I could stop it. Matthew suddenly paled, his pupils grew and turned white. He fell to his death a moment later. The dark figure looked around and disappeared. _

_November 24, 1819_

_The second known attack that I've seen with my own eyes. The people of Ipswich are starting to wonder about Matthew's mysterious death. All I want to know is why 13 years later. _

_I was inside the barn again, in my corner. I was watching as Micah Garwin was mucking up the stall. He was smiling and laughing it up, as you usually would at 12 years old. _

_That's when I saw it. I saw the familiar dark hooded figure creep up. This time I try to stop it. I called Micah's name. He looked towards my way eyes wide, he didn't know that I had been in there. I yelled for him to turn around. He did and tried to use his powers against creature, but it was too late. The young boy's pupils turned white as he collapsed to the ground. _

_The Grimmere stared at me and I ran out of sight. I wasn't supposed to be there, I wasn't supposed to see anything, but I did. Whatever this Grimmere is, he's now out to get me._

_I've got to get out of here as soon as I can._

_November 24, 1832_

_I'm beginning to see a pattern here. I only hope that I can't get to the bottom of this before more people die. Again, I was in the barn._

_Sullivan Danvers was saddling up his horse for his daily ride. He'd was the number one rider in his town, the youngest at that. He was only 14 years old. _

_I saw as the Grimmere appeared. Again with it's unforgettable features. The bright red eyes, the dark cape with a hood. I'd forced myself to stay back. I knew that I couldn't interfere. What was going to happen, was meant to happen. _

_I watched again as the Grimmere stole his powers, his dark eyes turned white as he collapsed._

_The Grimmere usually disappears after it kills. This time it didn't. I felt as though it knew I was here. I felt as though it was looking for me. I felt it walk towards me, as I went backwards. I got a closer look before I ran. What I noticed confused me even more._

_The Grimmere was female._

_November 24, 1910_

_Six men dead since Sullivan. This last one I wasn't there till after the kid died. When I noticed the white eyes. I automatically know who had done this._

_The pattern is ever 13 years, on the same day every single time at the same place. I've noticed that it only happens to certain males in the Garwin and Danvers families. At first I started to think that it was only the first born sons, the ones who were the Sons of Ipswich. But, Sullivan and Micah weren't the first born sons. This confuses more. I'm starting to think that The Grimmere doesn't know about the Sons of Ipswich. Maybe it's the blood line that she wants. _

_I will keep finding out more. I will figure out what's going here._

Izzy closed the books, startling the two boys.

"Why'd you do that?" Reid asked staring at her.

"I'm confused. Have you noticed the date?" She asked.

Caleb eyes widen, "I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"Noticed what?" Reid asked cocking an eyebrow.

"The dates. If this person was there for every single one of the killings since 1806, whoever this is would have been over 104 years old. That's not possible, and how did this person know where to be at the time of the killings." Izzy pointed out.

"I don't know. Why don't we skip ahead a few pages? Find a more recent year." Caleb said grabbing the book from Izzy's little hands.

He opened it at random, "Oh…my…" He dropped the book, which landed in a big thud on the attic floor.

**A/N:: and that was chapter ten. Oh, I read over 'Just Because'. I messed up big time. Just for a little info…it is Matthew Danvers and Jonathon Garwin. In the first few chapters if was the other way around. I'm sorry if I confused any of you. I will fix it. Oh, and warning…in I think chapter 12…there will be a sex scene. And in chapter 15, as I promised….everyone will know Reid's secret…even though you already know. **


	11. Book Of Uncertainty Part Two

_Previously::_

"_I'm confused. Have you noticed the date?" She asked. _

_Caleb eyes widen, "I thought I was the only one who noticed."_

_"Noticed what?" Reid asked cocking an eyebrow. _

_"The dates. If this person was there for every single one of the killings since 1806, whoever this is would have been over 104 years old. That's not possible, and how did this person know where to be at the time of the killings." Izzy pointed out._

_"I don't know. Why don't we skip ahead a few pages? Find a more recent year." Caleb said grabbing the book from Izzy's little hands._

_He opened it at random, "Oh…my…" He dropped the book, which landed in a big thud on the attic floor._

**Chapter 11:: Book of Uncertainty. Part Two.**

"Caleb, what's going on?" Reid asked standing up and picking up the book. He opened it to where Caleb had been looking.

"Well?" Izzy asked looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, wow." Reid whispered. He held the book up for Izzy to read.

_November 24, 1988_

_For over 182 years, there have been 14 deaths. Only one being the first a Son of Ipswich. I stopped going to the barn after 1910. I was getting absolutely no information. I had no idea what I was going to do._

_I made an exception this time. I made it to the barn. It had changed since I last seen it. It was starting to crumble, there was absolutely no more farm animals running around. There were no horses. I heard a man pacing around speaking. He was staring at a black box, repeating the phrase, "Will you marry me?"_

_I knew automatically what blood line that he came from. He had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was definitely a member of the Danvers family. I stood back, away from sight. I heard him speak again._

_"Come on Evelyn. Hurry up and get here." I heard him say. I felt the barn get colder. I saw the dark figure appear. I wasn't surprised that The Grimmere still looked the same._

_The man turned around and saw the dark figure, frightened at first. "Who are you?" The man asked._

_For the first time I heard The Grimmere speak. "I've been looking for you James." A feminine voice spoke raspy. For some reason, I wondered why it sounded familiar._

_"Who are you?" The man name James spoke. I shook away my thought watching._

_The Grimmere lunged forward. James pupils grew. The Grimmere laughed, but abruptly stopped. A minute later I saw flying pieces of black, then the pieces disappeared. James shook off what just happened. _

_I left confused. What is going on here? Did this man finally succeed in fighting the Grimmere?_

Izzy looked up from the book, "Your father?"

Caleb nodded. Reid's worried eyes looked over at Caleb, "He did tell you about this, did he?"

"No. He didn't." Caleb said looking at the floor, not daring to meet Reid's eyes.

"There's one more page." Izzy said causing Caleb to look up.

She opened it back up to the last page.

_November 24, 2006_

_I was wrong. This isn't over. The Grimmere is still out there. I hope whoever finds this will be able to stop her. _

The entry was short. The last letter was dragged downward like the person was attacked, or grabbed.

Reid looked at everyone. "Holy crap." He said thinking of something.

"What?" Caleb asked looking at him, his eyes still red from before.

"We're in the year 2019. It's been…"

"Thirteen years since the last time The Grimmere was here." Izzy and Caleb gasped.

"I'm confused though. I thought it only killed in the barn." Reid said thinking a moment.

"What barn? It's no longer there." Caleb mentioned.

"You know, spirits can usually be attach to an item or a building. Maybe since the barn burned down, it no longer has an attachment to it. That could be why The Grimmere can move freely now." Izzy said standing up looking at the two. Reid scooted over towards Caleb.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked. "We can't let our friends die. We can't just let Izzy's parents die."

"I think were going to have to find this Emmy person. Maybe she can help us. Her picture was in the room where we found the diary." Izzy said.

"I guess. I'm just worried we don't have enough time." Caleb said sadly.

"No, I wouldn't worry too much. Tyler and Pogue's time of death wasn't until 3 o'clock the next day." Izzy said, immediately wishing she hadn't said that.

Caleb grabbed Reid's wrist and looked at the time. "It's 7:39 am. We have almost 20 hours."

Reid yawned widely and grew pale grabbing his stomach slightly, taking deep breaths.

Caleb looked at him and pulled him closer to him. Caleb placed the back of his hand against Reid's forehead, which felt normal. Izzy pulled out her purse, which Caleb hadn't noticed before, and pulled out a bag of crackers and handed them to Reid.

Reid grabbed them and nibbled on one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caleb said, his hand still on Reid's forehead.

"It's just a stomach bug." Reid said waving Caleb's hand away.

"I think there might be some soda in the fridge if you want to get it." Izzy said looking at Caleb.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He pecked Reid on the lips and ran down stairs.

Reid laid back on the couch with Izzy leering over him. "I know." He said.

"Know what? You know that you should tell him?" Izzy said crossing her arms.

"I will." Reid said.

"If you don't, he'll still find out in a couple of months." Izzy pointed out.

"Izzy, I've only been dating him for 3 months. I'm scared to tell him, I don't want to lose him." Reid cried.

"I understand, but if you keep using the excuse 'stomach bug' he might get really worried."

"I know." Reid heard Caleb come back up the stairs. He ran over to Reid and handed him a ginger ale. "Thank you." Reid said taking it from him.

"I was downstairs thinking, and I realized that if we go to the office building that the girl Emmy was standing in front of we might figure out who she is, but we'd have to go later. So, Izzy do you think it'll be okay to stay here for a couple of hours and catch up sleep?" Caleb asked, thinking that he really wanted to get Reid some rest, he was starting to look even paler.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired myself. You two can take your old room. I'll take a nap in your mother's room on the first floor. Set your alarm clock to 11:30am." She said nodding.

"Okay."

**A/N:: that was chapter 11. stay tuned for chapter 12.**


	12. The Crooksire Building

**A/N:: here is ch12.**

**WARNING:: SEX SCENE!!! (thought I'd spice story up a bit)**

_Previously::_

"_Izzy, I've only been dating him for 3 months. I'm scared to tell him, I don't want to lose him." Reid cried._

_"I understand, but if you keep using the excuse 'stomach bug' he might get really worried." _

_"I know." Reid heard Caleb come back up the stairs. He ran over to Reid and handed him a ginger ale. "Thank you." Reid said taking it from him. _

_"I was downstairs thinking, and I realized that if we go to the office building that the girl Emmy was standing in front of we might figure out who she is, but we'd have to go later. So, Izzy do you think it'll be okay to stay here for a couple of hours and catch up sleep?" Caleb asked, thinking that he really wanted to get Reid some rest, he was starting to look even paler._

_"Yeah. I'm kind of tired myself. You two can take your old room. I'll take a nap in your mother's room on the first floor. Set your alarm clock to 11:30am." She said nodding._

_"Okay."_

**Chapter 12:: The Building**

Caleb pulled Reid into his old bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind him. He set his alarm clock and pulled the covers back on his bed. They both got into the bed.

Reid laid his head on top of Caleb's chest, half-way on top of him. Caleb rubbed Reid's back up and down, lovely the warmth of Reid's body. Caleb could feel Reid's sigh deeply. They both fell asleep immediately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pogue, can you reach and undo my ropes?" Tyler asked, he felt his lip starting to swell, but he had no idea how he had hurt it.

"I can try. What happened earlier? What did you see?" Pogue asked as his hands began to move, trying to reach Tyler's ropes.

"I have know idea what it was." Tyler said. "It was wearing a black hood, and it had curly burgundy hair. The one thing I remember the most is the red eyes."

"What do you think it was?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to think that it's got Caleb and Reid. What if they're dead?" Tyler cried.

"Don't think that. I'm sure they are fine." Pogue said trying to reassure Tyler.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb smiled in his sleep as he felt Reid lift up his shirt and kiss his chest. He opened his eyes slightly and looked over at the clocked, it flashed 9:13am.

"What are you doing?" Caleb laughed. Reid pulled himself up and kissed Caleb on the mouth. Caleb wrapped his arms around the boy who had gotten on top of him. He grinned widely when he felt Reid's erection pressing against him. He rolled over grabbed the sides of Reid's waist and ended up on top of him.

Reid looked upwards grinning, his gray eyes shining brightly.

"You can't go one day without sex can you?" Caleb asked huskily, feeling himself grow harder.

"Nope. I can't help it. I have a hott boyfriend." Reid laughed sticking his hand up Caleb's shirt, he rubbed his hand against Caleb's hard muscles.

Caleb bent downwards and nibbled at Reid's neck. He slowly lifted off Reid's shirt, revealing his pale chest. He leaned over and kissed the pale chest. He grabbed a hold of one of his nipples, biting gently, and licking. He moved to the other one.

Reid arched forward, biting his lip in pleasure. Reid ran his fingers through Caleb's hair as he moved downwards, kissing down his pale chest.

Caleb reached the waistband of Reid's pants. He unbuckled them and slowly pulled them off of Reid, revealing his blue stripped boxers.

Caleb slowly pulled them off, freeing the straining member beneath. He bent downwards and kissed the trail of pale blonde hair reaching the tip. He grinned even more when Reid twitched upwards. He kissed up the sides and back up towards Reid's mouth.

Reid smiled grabbing the back of Caleb's head and pressing his lips against his own.

Caleb gently suckled on the smaller boy's lips, nipping and licking. Reid reached for the hem of Caleb's shirt, grabbing it and slowly pulling it upwards. Caleb sat up so Reid could pull it off.

Reid gazed at the tan boy above him in awe. He was so pale compared to Caleb.

Caleb kissed Reid's nose and making his way down to Reid's neck, gently biting causing Reid to moan.

Caleb felt Reid reached for his jeans, he smiled as Reid unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his pants. Caleb lifted his body upwards so Reid could take off his pants. Caleb kicked off his pants, leaving him in his dark blue boxers.

Reid smiled as he also pulled off Caleb's boxers, he watched as Caleb threw them aside.

Caleb laid himself gently against Reid, there erections brushing each other causing Reid to moan quietly.

Caleb slowly thrusted against him, kissing him. Reid moaned slightly louder as he grew harder. He could feel Caleb grow harder as well.

As Caleb began licking and nipping at Reid's neck, he lifted Reid up slightly by the waist. He pressed his harden cock against Reid's entrance. Reid pressed against the intrusion wanting Caleb fully sheathed inside of him.

Caleb pressed forward, entering Reid. He was surprised that Reid welcomed the intrusion so quickly.

He pressed further, wanting to fill all of Reid. He laid against the heavily breathing smaller boy, kissing his neck making his way up towards his pale pursed lips.

Pre-cum leaking from Reid harder than hard cock. Caleb reached in between the two of them and grabbed Reid's cock. He felt the muscles twitch beneath his fingers. He moved his hand in thrusting motion, causing Reid to thrust upwards. Pressing more on the cock inside of him.

Caleb began to move his hips oh so slowly. Thrusting in and out, while keeping the same rhythm on Reid's cock.

Reid moaned at the slow motion, trying to concentrate on the feel of the cock moving within in him and the movement of Caleb's hand on his own.

Caleb felt the muscles in Reid's arse twitch around the hard cock. He pulled out and thrusted back in a faster rhythm. His hand moving at the same pace.

When Reid moaned his name, he moved even faster. His hips crashing into Reid's.

Reid moaned loudly coming into Caleb's hand. A few seconds later Caleb came inside of Reid, falling against the smaller boy. His now limp cock still embedded within Reid.

Reid ran his hands through Caleb's dark hair. He laughed when he realized that Caleb had fallen asleep. Realizing that there was no way he was going to be able to move the larger boy who was still in him, he wrapped his arms around him, falling asleep as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 11:30 the alarm o'clock went off beside of Reid and Caleb. Caleb woke up and turned it off. He looked down at the still asleep boy beneath him.

Caleb smiled as he felt the muscles around his cock twitch. He pulled out slowly watching as Reid frowned. Caleb bent downwards kissing Reid hard on the lips. "Hun, wake up."

Reid opened his eyes and sat up groaning in slight pain. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you fall asleep."

Caleb laughed and looked inside of his bedside table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of painkillers and handed Reid two. Reid took them and swallowed.

"We'd better get dressed." Caleb said getting up and finding his clothes.

"Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy was down in the kitchen, fixing three sandwiches. She heard the two boys come down stairs.

She smiled when she saw the smiles on the couple's faces. "You look like your feeling better." She said looking at Reid handing him a sandwich.

"I feel a better." Reid smiled taking the sandwich.

"So, the plan is we go to The Crooksire Building. We should take the picture. Maybe whoever is working there can help us." Caleb grabbed the other sandwich.

"Sounds good. Who's driving?" Izzy asked grinning at the two. '_I'm so happy that they both were helping me.' _Izzy thought.

"Me." Reid said before Caleb spoke.

"Alright, Izzy, just make sure you show us the way." Caleb said finishing his sandwich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid pulled up in front of The Crooksire Building, all three of them got out of the car. "Whoa, Izzy, how tall is that building?"

Izzy laughed at Reid, who was staring upwards, almost breaking his neck. "It's 72 floors."

"Holy crap." Reid said looking at Caleb, who was trying not to laugh.

"Come on." Caleb said grabbing Reid's hand as they entered the building.

Both Reid and Caleb were amazed at the sculptures everywhere. The elegance of the building. They gasped at the bright colors that made you feel invited.

"Oh. Cool." Reid said grinning.

"Okay, seriously, how old are you?" Izzy asked looking at Reid.

"18." Reid frowned, not understand why she'd asked that. (I'm not going to say anything…)

"Hello Mr. Danvers." A women at the main desk said smiling looking at Caleb.

Izzy's eyes widened. "Just go along with it." She whispered towards Caleb, she grabbed Reid by the wrist and turned him away from the desk.

"Hello.' Caleb looks at the name on her desk. 'Carol."

"So, I though you were supposed to be on vacation?" She grinned.

"I still am. I just wanted to ask you something." Caleb said pulling out the picture.

"Well. Go right ahead handsome." Carol smiled.

Izzy saw Reid tense up, "Reid! She's kidding." She whispered.

Caleb holds the picture out for her to see, "Can you tell me who that is?"

"You mean Emily?" Carol said looking at the picture.

"I guess. Do you know who she is?"

"Why yes. You do too." Carol frowned. "Did you forget?"

"I'm sorry, I did." Caleb said smiling.

"Well, that's okay. You've been having a lot of stress lately. That's Emily Niwrag, she came here about four weeks ago. She said she was interested in what we did. You, being the nice person you are, let her be an intern while she was here. She did good work." Carol smiled. "I think you were the one to take this picture for her."

Caleb nodded, "Now I remember. Well, I guess I'd better be on my way. Thank you Carol."

"No problem. And keep doing whatever you've been doing handsome, you're looking younger than ever." She grinned.

Caleb smiled and walked away tapping on Izzy's shoulder. They followed him out of the building.

"So?" Izzy asked while Reid stared towards the door, scowling at Carol. Even though he couldn't see her.

"Reid, you okay?" Caleb asked.

"He's just jealous." Izzy said waving him off.

"Really?" Caleb asked grabbing Reid by the waist. Reid pouted.

"Hello, so what did she say?" Izzy asked rolling her eyes.

"Emmy, well Emily, was an intern for me. Well, me in the future. She said that she worked under me for about four weeks. She said I was the one who took the picture." Caleb answered.

"That doesn't really help us, does it?" Reid asked pulling himself into the arm that was around his waist. It seems as though he had forgotten about the flirting secretary.

"Not really." Izzy groaned. "Wait, did she say a full name?"

"Yeah, she did. Emily Niwrag."

Izzy smiled widely, "That's great. It's something to go on."

"Niwrag?" Reid mouthed, trying not to laugh. '_What an odd name.' _He thought.

"Well, where to now?" Caleb asked looking at Izzy.

"Hmm. We can try the public library for information." Izzy suggested shrugging. "They'll probably have an address to where she is living, or where she stayed while she was here."

"Alright sounds good." Caleb nodded.

"So, where am I driving to?" Reid asked pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Nowhere." Izzy said looking at him weirdly.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"It's in walking distance." Izzy smiled pointing across the street.

"Hey, maybe she went in there?" Caleb said as they ran across the street, before traffic got bad.

"Won't hurt to ask."

"Hey, Izzy. Where are me and Reid right now anyway?" Caleb asked remembering what Carol had said.

**A/N:: here you go, another chapter.**


	13. An Address

_Previously::_

"_Hmm. We can try the public library for information." Izzy suggested shrugging. "They'll probably have an address to where she is living, or where she stayed while she was here."_

_"Alright sounds good." Caleb nodded._

_"So, where am I driving to?" Reid asked pulling his keys out of his pocket._

_"Nowhere." Izzy said looking at him weirdly._

_"Huh?" Reid asked._

_"It's in walking distance." Izzy smiled pointing across the street._

_"Hey, maybe she went in there?" Caleb said as they ran across the street, before traffic got bad._

_"Won't hurt to ask."_

_"Hey, Izzy. Where are me and Reid right now anyway?" Caleb asked remembering what Carol had said._

**Chapter 13:: An Address**

"On vacation." Izzy said quickly.

"Where at?" Reid asked.

"Look, you have to understand. There are rules to my powers. I can't give anything out unless it changes the future for the better." Izzy whispered, just in case anyone was around.

"Well, that sucks." Reid pouted.

"Which in Reid language means, 'I wanted to know if I've become old and wrinkly?'" Caleb said laughing grabbing the now scowling Reid's hand.

Izzy chuckled as they entered the library.

"So, where do we go?" Caleb asked looking around the very white and clean library.

"Um, I think the resource room will do." Izzy nodded to the stairs in the middle of the library.

They followed her till they reached a very tiny room.

"So, um. What do we look for?" Reid asked as they saw a bunch of cabinets.

"No offence, but have you been in a library before?" Izzy asked looking at Reid.

Reid blushed, "Yes."

"It's true." Caleb laughed. "I forced him to."

"Okay, anyway.' Izzy laughed. 'I don't want you two looking at any of this. This is one of those things I need to do by myself."

Caleb lifted an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Because it goes from the years 1900 to 2019." Izzy said shooing them out. "Just sit at a table, and don't touch anything. Or make out. That's just creepy."

Izzy shut the door as they left the room. Caleb smiled down at the smaller boy.

"I can't believe you were jealous." Caleb said sitting down on a bench, pulling Reid beside him wrapping his arm around the slender blonde's waist.

Reid blushed, "I wasn't jealous."

"Yes you were. And of a girl too." Caleb chuckled.

"You're mean." Reid frowned.

Caleb lifted Reid's chin and kissed him gently, slightly pulling on his lower lip. Reid shifted around on the bench, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck. He flickered his tongue slightly, sliding it across Caleb's lips.

Caleb parted his lips allowing Reid's tongue to explore. Caleb smiled wrapping his arms around Reid, pulling him close.

"Ew. I said no making out." Izzy groaned as she stepped out of the room.

Caleb and Reid parted smiling. "That wasn't making out that was kissing." Reid grinned.

"Uh huh. There's no difference." Izzy said with a bit of an attitude.

"Anyways, did you find something?" Caleb asked.

Izzy grinned widely, "I did." She held up a piece of paper.

Caleb took it from her, "It's an apartment building a few blocks away."

"Want to hear something else?" Izzy asked jumping up and down as the three of them left the library.

"What?" Reid asked.

"It says she still lives there." Izzy grinned heading towards Reid's car.

"Oh. I get to drive." Reid said running towards his own car.

"Reid, do you like driving that much?" Izzy asked standing beside the back passenger's side door.

"You can say that. Just wait until we're being chased by someone." Caleb said remembering the one night the police were chasing them. That night was fun.

"Okay, let's hope I don't have to witness that." Izzy frowned getting in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the apartment building where the girl Emmy supposedly lived.

"I really hope this isn't an apartment building where you have to put in a code." Reid groaned.

"And that'll stop you?" Caleb smiled at him.

Reid tilted his head, "True. Okay, lets go and see if this girl still lives here."

The walked up to the door, Caleb reached out to open it. It was locked, the code pad was beside it.

"Shall I?" Reid asked.

"Go right ahead." Caleb moved out of the way for Reid. Reid cupped his hand over the code pad, looking around first to make sure no body was there, his pupils grew.

Caleb and Izzy heard a beep and a click. Reid reached out and opened the door.

"Nice." Caleb and Izzy said in unison.

All three of them entered the building. Izzy ran over to the mailboxes looking for the apartment number that she in her hand

"It says Niwrag on the mailbox." Izzy said showing the boys.

"Come on and let's go upstairs." Caleb said already making his way up.

They reached the floor that Emmy lived on.

"Should we knock?" Reid asked looking at Izzy and Caleb.

"Might as well try." Caleb shrugged as Izzy balled a fist and rapped lightly on the door.

After a few tries no one answered.

"I guess we should just go in." Izzy said giving up on the knocking, she grabbing the door knob and turned. Surprisingly the door wasn't locked.

They entered the apartment.


	14. An Argument

_Previously:: _

"_It says Niwrag on the mailbox." Izzy said showing the boys._

"_Come on and let's go upstairs." Caleb said already making his way up._

_They reached the floor that Emmy lived on._

"_Should we knock?" Reid asked looking at Izzy and Caleb._

"_Might as well try." Caleb shrugged as Izzy balled a fist and rapped lightly on the door._

_After a few tries no one answered._

"_I guess we should just go in." Izzy said giving up on the knocking, she grabbing the door knob and turned. Surprisingly the door wasn't locked._

_They entered the apartment._

**Chapter 14:: Arguments**

They entered the apartment, which was very clean and plain. There was hardly any furniture. Just one couch, a love seat, and a coffee table full of papers.

Caleb walked towards the papers and looked at them. "Look at this."

Izzy and Reid walked over to him, looking over his shoulder. "What?" Izzy asked.

"Look at the handwriting on most of these papers." Caleb handed her the papers.

"It's the same handwriting from the diary." Reid said gasping slightly.

"Izzy, do you have your purse on you?" Caleb asked.

"I always do." She said pointing to the brown bag on her arm.

"Put these in there. Maybe they'll have something we can use." He handed her the papers.

Reid went off into the bedroom, looking around. He found something lying on the floor. To him it was just a piece of crumpled up paper. He picked it up, looking for a trash can. When he could find one he placed it in his pocket.

Caleb went off into the kitchen. He opened the fridge. "Hmm. That's odd." He said noticing there was no food. He looked in most of the cabinets and found very few dishes.

"Oooh." He said shivering. A sudden chill ran up his spine.

Izzy found a closet that was in the hallway between the bedroom and bathroom. She opened it to find something black hanging in the closet.

She tilted her head in confusion. She blinked and gasped when she noticed that whatever it was hanging in the closet was gone.

All three of the met back in the living room.

"Did you find anything?" Caleb asked the two.

"I didn't find anything in the bedroom. Not even clothes." Reid answered.

"There was something black hanging in the closet, but when I took a double take it was gone." Izzy told them shrugging.

"What about you Caleb?" Reid asked.

"Well, I checked out the kitchen and it was odd. There was no food in the fridge, hardly any dishes either."

"Huh." The three of them heard a click from next door.

"We'd better go." Caleb said making his way at the door. "Let's go to my house and look at those papers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made there way quickly out of the apartment building and drove to the Caleb's house.

Standing in the kitchen, Izzy pulled the papers out of her purse. She laid them on the table.

"Anyone hungry?" Izzy asked looking at the two.

"I'm starving." Reid practically shouted.

"Maybe you should slow down on the food babe, your getting at little tubby." Reid scowled at Caleb who just laughed, "Izzy, do you usually cook for yourself a lot?"

"Yeah. My father works a lot, so I fend for myself most of the time." Izzy said looking in the fridge.

"What about your mom?" Caleb asked.

"She works a lot too." Izzy had pulled out some leftovers.

"Do you want me to fix anything?" Caleb asked looking towards the stove.

"Um." Izzy thought a moment.

"Trust me you'll want him to cook." Reid smiled at Caleb, forgetting about the tubby comment.

"Okay." Izzy grinned moving out the way.

"You two go ahead and look at the papers. What I'm making is only going to take a few minutes." Caleb smiling looking through cabinets.

Izzy sat beside Reid on a stool at the table. She unfolded the papers, looking at them.

_Toilet Paper_

_Bologna_

_Oranges_

_Bread_

Izzy scowled, "Well, we know she eats."

"What else is there?" Reid asked taking the grocery list and placing it aside.

"Um, this one is a bill." Izzy frowned throwing it towards the grocery list.

"I hope she didn't need that." Reid chuckled softly.

"Wait, Reid, look at this. It's a letter." Izzy shoved a piece of white paper towards Reid.

He noticed that it was a typed letter.

_Emmy,_

_I hope everything is going well and that you are traveling around safely. I haven't heard from you in awhile and I'm starting to get a little bit worried._

_You're my big sissy and I would be hurt if I found out that you were hurt while trying to figure stuff out._

_Get back to me soon or I'll go look for you._

_Yours truly,_

_I.G.D_

"I'm so confused right now." Reid said slamming his head down.

"Are we sure we should be looking for this Emmy girl?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What about this I.G.D that we keep coming across?" Izzy said looking at Reid.

"What about it? I mean, it's definitely someone's initials." Reid said looking at the letter again.

"We also saw it on the picture." Izzy said remembering. '_What does it stand for?' _She thought to herself.

"Okay, I'm done." Caleb said coming to the table with two bowls placing in front of Reid and Izzy.

Izzy grinned widely as she smiled a spicy tang in the air, "What is it?"

"I only had a few ingredients to work with. I found my mothers left over chili in the fridge. I added some meat and spices. So, I hope you like spicy food." Caleb smiled, he got his bowl and put it in front of himself.

Reid frowned slightly knowing that he really shouldn't eat the chili, but Caleb's cooking was the best and he wasn't going to miss out on anything.

Izzy and Reid took a spoonful at once. Caleb watched as both of their faces turned red, and tears can to their eyes.

"I told you it was spicy." Caleb laughed standing up and grabbing the jug of milk in the fridge. He poured them two glasses, which they devoured quickly. He put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed the bottle of ketchup.

He poured a little bit into their bowls, taking a spoon and stirred it.

"That should cool it down." Caleb smiled.

They took another bite and smiled.

"I love it." Reid said leaning over and pecking Caleb on the lips.

"I like it, but I'm not going to kiss you." Izzy laughed.

"So, what did you find?" Caleb asked looking down at the papers spread across the table.

Reid swallowed a mouth full of chili before answering, "Well, there was a letter. Something from I.G.D."

"What did it say?"

"The person I.G.D, was worried about Emmy. They said something about how Emmy was traveling around, and how I.G.D wanted her to be safe."

Izzy gasped, "Oh, and it said something about Emmy being this I.G…whatever person's big sister."

"Hmm. This is weird." Caleb said frowning. "It's like were getting no where."

Reid looked at the grocery list, "Well, we know that Emmy has to be the person who wrote the diary."

"Yeah." Caleb and Izzy said in unison.

"Wait, so we know that the person Emmy is the one who wrote the diary. Earlier we said that the person who wrote the diary was able to time travel. So, what if this I.G.D is someone from the future?" Caleb asked looking at the Izzy.

"Yeah." Izzy agreed. "Hmm, but what can we do about…"

Reid's face turned slightly green. He shot up from his seat and ran to the closest bathroom.

Caleb followed after him. "Izzy, I'm getting worried." He said as he saw her follow him.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Izzy said reassuring Caleb.

"Izzy, you've been saying that a lot. Do you know something I don't know?" Caleb asked staring at Izzy suspiciously.

"No. Trust me." Izzy said holding up her hands.

"Go in the kitchen and finish your chili. I need to talk to Reid." Caleb said sternly.

"Okay." Izzy walked back into the kitchen.

Caleb waited until his saw Reid come out the bathroom wiping his mouth.

"Reid, what's going?" Caleb asked, his hands on his hips.

"I told you, it's probably the stomach flu." Reid said avoiding eye contact.

"Reid, if I can't trust you to tell me what's wrong how can I believe you when you saw you love me?" Caleb asked.

"What? Caleb, you know that I love you." Reid cried.

"If you did you'd tell me what the hell is going on."

"Caleb, I can't." Reid said reaching out for Caleb's hand. Caleb backed up.

"Then until you can, we're done." Caleb said, not an expression on his face. He walked back into the kitchen where Izzy was listening intently.

Reid stood there tears running down his face. '_What just happened?'_ Reid thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy expected Reid to come back into the kitchen. She expected him to run in and tell Caleb his secret, and then they'd be back together.

_Boom._ The front door slammed shut. You could hear fast foot steps running down the porch steps. After about a few seconds, Izzy heard Reid's car start. You could hear him speed out of the driveway.

"He'll be back." Caleb said as he noticed the worried expression on Izzy's face.

"Okay." Izzy nodded finishing her chili.

_BBrinng. Brring. _The house phone rang breaking the eerie silence. Caleb looked over at Izzy.

"Should I answer it?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Izzy nodded.

Caleb got up from the table and picked up the phone, "Hello?"


	15. The Accident and Secrets Revealed

_Previously::_

_Izzy expected Reid to come back into the kitchen. She expected him to run in and tell Caleb his secret, and then they'd be back together._

_Boom. The front door slammed shut. You could hear fast foot steps running down the porch steps. After about a few seconds, Izzy heard Reid's car start. You could hear him speed out of the driveway._

"_He'll be back." Caleb said as he noticed the worried expression on Izzy's face._

"_Okay." Izzy nodded finishing her chili._

_BBrinng. Brring. The house phone rang breaking the eerie silence. Caleb looked over at Izzy._

"_Should I answer it?" Caleb asked._

"_Yeah." Izzy nodded._

_Caleb got up from the table and picked up the phone, "Hello?"_

**Chapter 15:: The Accident and Secret's Revealed**

"Hello?" Caleb asked as he answered the phone, his back facing Izzy.

"Is this Caleb Danvers?" A man asked.

"Yes." Caleb said gulping.

"We have a young man named Reid Garwin here." The man said. "He told us to call you."

"Why? What's going on?" Caleb asked wide eyes turning around and facing Izzy. She had stood up and was inching closer.

"Mr. Danvers, Mr. Garwin was in an accident."

Caleb felt his heart drop, "Where at? Is he okay?"

"All we can tell you is that he's alive and that he conscious." The man said slowly. "He's at Ipswich Memorial Hospital."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Caleb said hanging up the phone, numbly.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"He got into a car accident. He's at Ipswich Memorial." Caleb said near tears.

"Is he okay?"

"All the man could say was that he was alive and conscious."

"Wow." Izzy gasped.

"Izzy, does my mother still have an extra car in the garage?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where she hides the keys." Izzy said sadly.

"I think I know where." He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out an old cookie jar. He looked in it and found a set of keys. "Come on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb practically sped to the hospital. He parked the car and ran to the emergency room, pulling Izzy along with him.

"Excuse me." He said to the nurse at the desk.

"Yes dear." The nurse said politely.

"I'm looking for Reid Garwin." Caleb said shaking.

"Oh, yes. He's in room 234."

Caleb ran off before the nurse could say anything else.

He reached the room and ran in. Izzy following behind him, breathing hard.

The doctor who was in the room looked up. Caleb practically fainted when he saw a very pale Reid lying in the hospital bed, he eyes closed and a big white bandage across his forehead.

"Are you Caleb?" The doctor asked.

Caleb nodded still looking at Reid, Izzy sat down in a chair that was in the room.

"Is he okay?" Caleb asked concerned why he wasn't awake.

"When he arrived we checked to see if he had a concussion, which he doesn't. He had a nasty cut on his forehead from when he hit the windshield." The doctor explained. "He needed a few stitches. From what I can tell he'll be fine. We just need to do a few more test to be sure."

Caleb nodded, "Is it okay that he's asleep?"

"Yes, I wouldn't wake him. He needs the rest." The doctor said looking at Reid.

"Um. What exactly happened, how'd he crash?" Caleb asked.

"Someone pulled out and hit him while he was waiting at a stop light. The car was totaled."

Caleb felt his heart leap. '_Totaled? Oh god, it's a miracle that he's even alive.'_ He thought.

"Well, I've got to go run some tests. If we can't find anything wrong he'll be ready to go home in two hours, we don't have enough room to keep him overnight." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." The doctor left the room.

Caleb walked over to Reid, the tears that he had been holding since he'd gotten there finally ran down his face. He kissed Reid slightly on the cheek before sitting down next to Izzy.

"He'll be fine." Izzy said patting Caleb's arm.

"I hope so." Caleb said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor came back into the room about thirty minutes later, "Mr. Danvers, can I speak to you outside?"

Caleb nodded and followed him out of the room.

"How far along is Mr. Garwin?" The doctor asked.

Caleb tilted his head, "Huh?"

"How many months pregnant is Mr. Garwin?" The doctor asked.

"No, that's not possible. Reid can't be pregnant." Caleb frowned.

"Mr. Danvers, it's possible in this day and age. You should have learned that in school."

"Oh." Caleb's eyes widened. "Reid's pregnant!"

"I take it he hasn't told you?" The doctor frowned.

Caleb shook his head.

"He's 3 months." Izzy said from the doorway.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

Izzy nodded.

"Okay, well I've going to have to run a few more tests. I'll come back and wake up Reid for an ultrasound." The doctor walked off.

Caleb followed Izzy back into the hospital room, "You knew my boyfriend was pregnant?"

"I did." Izzy nodded.

Caleb collapsed onto a seat, head in hands. "Oh god, why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to ruin the relationship you two had, he was scared that you wouldn't want him anymore." Izzy said sitting beside Caleb.

"Izzy, you don't think he'll lose the baby, do you?" Caleb asked looking over at Reid.

"I don't know." Izzy frowned slightly.

Caleb stood back up and walked over towards Reid. He lifted his left hand and placed it on Reid's stomach. Smiling, when he realized that this is why he was tubbier. He rubbed Reid's stomach, smiling widely and tears streaming down his face.

Izzy smiled as she watched Caleb. "I take it your happy about the news?"

Caleb turned around smiling, "I'm going to be a dad."

Izzy smiled, "Congratulations."

The doctor came into the room, "Alright, let's wake him up."

Caleb smiled and leaned over Reid, knowing just how to wake him up. He kissed him on the lips, running his tongue across his lips. Reid opened his eyes looking upward at the handsome brunette above him.

"Caleb? Oh, Caleb, I'm sorry." Reid cried sitting up and wincing in pain.

"It's okay. The doctor's here to talk to you." Caleb smiled. Reid nodded and looked at the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maverick. We've done a bunch of tests on you, to make sure you were okay. Everything has turned out okay. Your fine from what I can tell." He smiled walking over towards Reid.

"That's good." Reid said, his voice hoarse.

"But I will have to do an ultrasound on you, just to make sure the baby is okay."

Reid's eyes widened as he looked at Caleb, who was smiling widely. '_Does he already know?'_ He thought to himself.

"Alright." Reid nodded as Dr. Maverick turned around to get the equipment. Caleb leaned over and kissed Reid on the cheek.

"I know, babe." Caleb whispered in ear.

The doctor turned back around and lifted up Reid's gown, keeping the sheet over him. He poured so cold, gooey liquid on Reid's stomach causing him to jump.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that it's cold." Dr. Maverick smiled turning on the machine beside him.

"It's okay." Reid said admiring the machine, the doctor placed a weird device on his stomach. (A/N:: don't know the name of it)

_B-Bump. B-Bump. B-Bump. _The sound of a heart beat sound out of the machine.

"Is that…" Reid started out.

"That's your baby's heart beat." Dr. Maverick smiled moving the device. "Look at the screen."

Caleb and Reid both look at the screen and see a white blob.

Dr. Maverick pointing at a weird shape, "That's one hand right there."

Reid looked closely and noticed the hand and also saw two feet. Tears came to his eyes. "Wow."

"Can we know the sex of the baby?" Caleb asked grabbing Reid's hand.

"Not yet, that'll be in about 2 and ½ months." He smiled. "Well, it's seems that your baby is fine. I'm going to go ahead and sign your release papers, just get dressed and you can go."

Reid nodded and Dr. Maverick left the room.

Caleb bent down and kissed Reid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant." Reid said looking up at Caleb.

"It's okay. I'm happy." Caleb smiled.

"It's true. He is." Izzy said speaking up, thinking they had forgotten she was there.

"Alright. Let's let him get dressed." Caleb said still grinning, the two of them left the room.

A minute later Reid came back out with his normal clothes on, which were a little stained with blood.

Caleb grabbed his hand and they walked to the front desk.

"Oh, wait." Dr. Maverick said seeing them at the desk. "Here."

He handed them a picture of the ultrasound.

"Thank you." Reid and Caleb said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb, Reid, and Izzy went back to the Caleb's mother's house.

"I just remembered. Evelyn has a laptop in her office. We can look up this Emmy person on there, we can find out who I.G.D is."

Reid was staring at the picture, ignoring Izzy. _'Wait a minute.'_ He thought staring closely at the picture of his baby. _'Oh, wow.'_ He placed a hand on his stomach smiling.

**A/N:: SOL's are tomorrow…and last till…..Thursday…the week after this week. And guess what they told us…they said we can't use the internet at all!!! It's outrageous. But I will survive…no I won't!!! After SOL's there going to take the laptop away…and there goes my internet…but…I will survive. That just gives me all of summer to write 15 chapters…and another story that I will tell you about after I finish this one :D. **

**Much love, Take care, Be safe**

**Hikari**


	16. The Initials IGD

**A/N:: I have to thank Vivaldi for letting me post this from her house. Hopefully I will be able to post more often. And I made a tinsy-winsy, little mistake :) I'll be back in August, not September. **

**_Vivaldi_--You know you can come over whenever you want, Hikari!**

**Hikari- I know that...NOW!**

**_Vivaldi_-- We never lock the door. Just walk in. **

**Hikari-But that's a little creepy. **

**_Vivaldi_-- Yeah well, you've met my family, right? We're all a little creepy. **

**Hikari- Hey, true. Ya'll do set you're own house on fire. **

**_Vivaldi_**-- **...that was an accident. How was I suppose to know wood was flamable?!**

**Hikari- Well...Anyways, enjoy the chapter, my lovely readers! **

**_Vivaldi_-- So...yeah...Do you want to go to a movie this weekend?**

**Hikari- Why did you type that when I'm sitting next to you?**

**_Vivaldi_-- ...I'm shy...**

**Hikari- Sure. What movie?**

**_Vivaldi_-- Knocked Up.**

**Hikari- Well guys, I am sooooo sorry! Please, read the chapter. **

**_Vivaldi_-- Yeah, sorry. What are we sorry about?**

_Previously::_

_Caleb, Reid, and Izzy went back to the Caleb's mother's house._

"_I just remembered. Evelyn has a laptop in her office. We can look up this Emmy person on there, we can find out who I.G.D is."_

_Reid was staring at the picture, ignoring Izzy. 'Wait a minute.' He thought staring closely at the picture of his baby. 'Oh, wow.' He placed a hand on his stomach smiling._

**Chapter 16:: The Initials I.G.D.**

"Oh. Wow." Read gasped softly again.

"Reid? Did you hear Izzy?" Caleb asked walking over towards him.

Reid shook his head, "Sorry. I didn't."

Izzy laughed, "Its okay. Let's just go find out who Emmy is."

They followed her to Evelyn's familiar office. Caleb laughed when he noticed that it was no different from his time.

"Okay. Let's see." Izzy asked sitting in the black office chair, she spun around once. Caleb looked over her shoulder looking at the laptop in front of him. It was the only thing that was different in the room.

The laptop was silver with a black cover on the screen. He lifted up the screen, opening it. The screen looked normal. So did the keyboard. At the bottom of the keyboard, to the let of the mouse was a symbol engraved. A big 'C' that was overlapped by an 'R' was in gold.

"What's that?" Caleb asked touching the symbol slightly.

"Oh. That's who made the laptop." Izzy said spinning again.

"What does it stand for?" Reid asked looking at it over Caleb's shoulder.

"It stands for Caleb and Reid." Izzy said instantly regret what she had just blurted out.

"Wait, we created this laptop?" Caleb asked.

"Yep. So, do either of you know the password, by chance?" She asked while she turned the computer on.

"Hold on. Do I still have an account on this laptop?" Caleb asked.

"You should, you're always here checking your email."

Reid laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh. You do it too." Izzy smiled.

The laptop finished loading, a screen came up with three names. One for Evelyn, Reid, and Caleb.

Caleb clicked on the one for him. It popped a message saying 'Password?' He maneuvered over Izzy and keyed in his password.

"That's so sweet. You have Reid's whole name as your password?" Izzy said giddily.

"Izzy!" Caleb said as he pressed 'enter'.

"You have my name as a password. I never knew you could be so sappy." Reid said wrapping an arm around Caleb's waist.

"You know if you weren't having my child I would most definitely hurt you right now." Caleb frowned.

The computer finished loading. Izzy stopped laughing, which she had started when the two starting bickering, and she clicked on an icon.

A screen came up with a search program named 'Magna'.

"Magna?" Reid asked looking at the search engine. Magna's colors were red and black. The search box was surrounded by flames.

"It's a new search engine. It works very well." Izzy said clicking on the search box.

"What ever happened to Google, Ask, or Yahoo! Search?" Caleb asked looking at her typing Emmy's name.

"There still around. It's just Magna works better." Izzy shrugged.

"Okay." Reid said shrugging. They watched as Izzy clicked 'Go' before they could even blink they received information.

It was a profile, but it didn't look like the Emmy they knew. The girl in the picture was younger. With short curly burgundy hair, and braces.

"Izzy. Scroll down." Caleb said.

Izzy scrolled down on the profile.

"Right there." Caleb pointing towards a paragraph on the screen.

Izzy squinted as she began to read out loud, "I am 12 years old, going on 13. Up until recently I was adopted. I lived in a few foster homes my short life."

"Well, she's adopted." Reid said sighing.

"That doesn't help us on the I.G.D part." Izzy said closing the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue chuckled slightly as he heard Tyler snore lightly. For what it seemed like to him was hours, he had been trying to untie Tyler's ropes.

"Got it." Pogue said to himself.

Tyler shifted slightly, snoring still.

Pogue dropped the rope that was in his hands and cleared his throat. "Tyler." He said in a loud whisper.

Tyler shifted some more.

"Tyler. Wake up." Pogue repeated.

Pogue could feel and hear Tyler move, "Huh?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"See if you can move your arms now." He said looking over his shoulder at Tyler.

Tyler moved his stiff arms. "Oh. Thank god." He said as he flexed his fingers in front of his face.

"Actually, you should thank me." Pogue laughed. "Help me out."

Tyler stood, suddenly realizing his feet was bound too. He untied the rope around his feet and stood up fully. He rounded to Pogue, whose face looked pale in the light.

**A/N:: Please review and let me know what you think about this latest chapter. **


	17. For You

_This Is The End Of Part One_

_Preview:_

_Because Why Part Two_

_With two suspects already named, Izzy and Emmy. Will another one come into play?_

_Will Tyler and Pogue make it out alive?_

_And did Reid's accident cause a ripple in time._

_Stay tune to find out._

_Coming to you soon._

_August 26, 2007._

**Much Love, Take Care, Be Safe**

**Hikari.**


	18. A Darkling?

**a/n:: I am BACK!!!! Yayness! I missed you all. I am back for good. How does a chapter a day Monday through Friday sound to you all?? I think it sounds great. I can't believe I got to write again. Sadly to say though that I didn't exactly think of what to write this summer. I just know what I want to write. Lol. But I missed you all!! And I noticed I got some newbies. Thank you! I can't believe this story has become so popular. I encourage you all to tell more and more people about it. I am going to continue on 'Differences', of course. If you love this story you'll probably like 'Differences'. Now, I beg you to read and review.**

**Here…from months waiting is… **

**Part Two: **

_Previously::_

_Pogue could feel and hear Tyler move, "Huh?" He asked in a raspy voice._

"_See if you can move your arms now." He said looking over his shoulder at Tyler._

_Tyler moved his stiff arms. "Oh. Thank god." He said as he flexed his fingers in front of his face._

"_Actually, you should thank me." Pogue laughed. "Help me out."_

_Tyler stood, suddenly realizing his feet was bound too. He untied the rope around his feet and stood up fully. He rounded to Pogue, whose face looked pale in the light._

**Chapter 1:: A Darkling?**

Tyler reached down and untied Pogue's ropes. "Can you get up?"

Pogue stood up slowly, "Yeah. Can you undo my hands?"

Tyler reached out, his hands shaking still he untied the rope bound around Pogue hands. Releasing Pogue's hands, Tyler helped him stand up. His legs a little unsteady.

"You okay?" Tyler asked holding him steady.

"Yeah. How long have we been down here?" Pogue asked looking around the dark room.

"I don't know, hours?" Tyler answered.

Pogue walked around, finally regaining the full use of his legs, his hands felt around. Finding nothing but ridges in the walls, that felt wet. "We have to be underground." Pogue said finally as he rounded the room. "It's too cold in here."

"A dungeon?" Tyler asked.

"No. I think were in a basement."

"You don't think…"

-----------------

"Yeah it really doesn't help." Caleb sighed.

"Izzy, is there anyway that you can get an address?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Yeah…" She said thinking. "But we'd have to go downtown to the court house to retrieve the information. That's not so easy. I don't think they'd let us have it."

"We're not going to ask for it." Reid laughed.

Caleb frowned realizing that Reid was back to his true self, "What are you playing at?"

"Aw, come on. Why have powers if you can't use them?" Reid frowned.

"Caleb, this is a time we need them."

Caleb scowled at the 12 year old girl who was right, "Fine. But I'd like not to go to jail today."

"'Careful' is my middle name." Reid grinned.

"No it's not its Eugene." Caleb laughed. "Come on I'll drive."

Reid scowled angrily at Izzy, who at the moment decided to laugh really hard.

-----------

Caleb pulled in front of the court house, turning the car off after he carefully parked. "So, what's our plan?"

"I don't know." Reid said shrugging.

"Reid! This was your freaking idea!" Caleb scowled.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I am carrying your child here."

Izzy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Caleb can you tap into security systems with your powers?"

"Yeah, but I don't try to." Caleb said.

"Okay, I'll have you do that. Reid, are you okay with being a look-out?" Izzy asked.

Reid looked at the young girl, "What about you?"

"I'll sneak in the room and collect the information." She shrugged unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yeah, and do you know exactly where to get this information?" Caleb asked staring at her.

"Duh. It'll be in the Record Room." She scoffed and got out of the car.

Reid and Caleb looked at each other, both their eyebrows raised.

-------------

They followed Izzy into the half empty court house. Izzy pointed towards a door in the back hallway. Caleb nodded and followed her, as nobody was around. Reid stood his ground and looked around.

"Go ahead." She whispered as they reached the door. Beside the door was a huge electronic device, a simple pad where you scan your thumb.

Caleb concentrated and waved a hand over it. Hearing a small click the door popped open.

"Stay out here. Knock three times if someone comes. I'll hurry as much as I can." Caleb nodded and watched as she entered the room.

Caleb stood outside the now shut door, looking around. "Crap…"

**a/n:: likey: ) u know u do! Review…please. I missed you all. I'll see you again Monday.**


	19. A Darkling? Part Two

_Previously::_

_They followed Izzy into the half empty court house. Izzy pointed towards a door in the back hallway. Caleb nodded and followed her, as nobody was around. Reid stood his ground and looked around._

"_Go ahead." She whispered as they reached the door. Beside the door was a huge electronic device, a simple pad where you scan your thumb._

_Caleb concentrated and waved a hand over it. Hearing a small click the door popped open._

"_Stay out here. Knock three times if someone comes. I'll hurry as much as I can." Caleb nodded and watched as she entered the room._

_Caleb stood outside the now shut door, looking around. "Crap…"_

**Chapter 2:: A Darkling? Part two.**

"Crap…" Caleb said looking over at the blonde boy he loved so much. "Reid..."

Reid was standing still as this tall bald guy was looked him up and down. Reid stood stiffly.

"Come on babe. Take care of it." Caleb whispered.

-------------

Reid looked at the man in front of him. His name tag read Craig. "Hello Craig." Reid said calmly.

"Oh hello Mr. Reid, you're looking rather young today." Craig said eyeing the shorter boy.

Reid laughed, "Thanks, I guess."

"What are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"Oh…I was just waiting for someone." Reid said thinking on the spot, not really lying.

"Well, don't stay too long. The court house closes at 4:30." Craig said grabbing something from the desk and leavings.

Reid sighed loudly.

-------------

Caleb sighed as he watched the guy leave. Reid, somehow had got rid of the bodyguard looking man. He looked around, something dark catching his eyes. He blinked hoping it was just his imagination.

When he opened his eyes again a distorted face appeared, its mouth barely open. "Go home." It whispered. Caleb blinked unwillingly when the sound of a lock clicking behind startled him. The face was gone and Izzy was standing there staring at him.

"You okay?" She asked.

Caleb nodded, "Yeah."

----------------

The three of them got into the car Izzy holding the address in her hand, Caleb paused before turning the car on. "What about a Darkling?"

Reid looked at Caleb, "What do you mean?"

"I think I just saw a Darkling. Is it possible that what we are seeing is a Darkling?"

Izzy shook her head, "No. Darkling's need someone to control them. There is no way they'd do what they do own their own."

Caleb nodded remember what he had been taught, "Come on let's get going."

----------------

"Is there a possibility that we are in Caleb's basement?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, there is." Tyler nodded slightly. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

Pogue walked around the room. He stopped feeling a breeze of cool air. He walked towards the cold air. Wondering what it could be.

"Pogue, what are you doing?" Tyler asked confused.

"Hold on." Pogue felt around the wall, running his hands over the groves in the wall. "Yes!"

"What?! What did you find?"

-------------------

Caleb pulled into the driveway of an old fashion Victorian house that surprisingly wasn't too far from his mother's place.

"Do you think someone will be home?" Reid asked.

"We don't know till we knock." Caleb sighed opening his door and getting out. Izzy and Reid followed behind, slowly.

Caleb reached the door, where an iron lion door knocker was sitting waiting to be knocked. Caleb rapped three times, backing away slightly.

"Maybe nobodies home." Reid suggested after awhile.

"Wait…" Izzy said pointing towards the door handle. The knob turned slightly, the door opened.

---------------------

"What did you find Pogue?!" Tyler said frustrated.

"I found a window. Now, shh…" Pogue barked. "I'm trying to open it."

Tyler nodded watching Pogue struggle. "Oh no." Tyler said as he heard something from behind him.

**a/n:: And hello again. I'll admit. It's a little short…but hey…u got more Tyler and Pogue. Be happy. :D soo…stay turn for tomorrow.**


	20. Emily AKA Emmy

**A/N:: I am a horrible person. I can't believe I slept on the keyboard….while writing. I woke up and my document was covered in 'G's, 'H's, and 'J's. But all is well. I guess it doesn't help I worked a late shift. But I'm on it now….WHOO HOO!!!!! coffee and energy drink and candy and sugar….don't mix**

_Previously::_

"_Wait…" Izzy said pointing towards the door handle. The knob turned slightly, the door opened._

_---------------------_

"_What did you find Pogue?!" Tyler said frustrated._

"_I found a window. Now, shh…" Pogue barked. "I'm trying to open it."_

_Tyler nodded watching Pogue struggle. "Oh no." Tyler said as he heard something from behind him._

**Chapter Three:: Emily A.k.a Emmy.**

The knob turned and the door slowly began to open. A cute little girl, about Izzy's age stepped out the door, looking cheerful. She had bright burgundy curly hair, that bounced when she move.

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily.

Izzy stepped forward smiling, "Hi, I'm Izzy."

"Hi Izzy!"

"Are you Emily?" Caleb asked giving Reid a weird look because at the time that little girl came out the house Reid tilted his head in confusion.

"I am. Who are you?" She asked bobbing her curls so more.

"I'm Caleb and this Reid." Caleb said pointing Reid, the look of confusion still etched across his face.

'_Why does she look so familiar?'_ Reid thought to himself.

"So, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Well, we know that you were adopted but that's all we know." Caleb said slowly trying to think of an explanation to why they were here.

Reid coughed and finally spoke, "We're with the Adoption Agency and we just needed a little information. To make sure you're in a great home."

"Oh yeah. They said that they were going to do that periodically in the first year." Emily nodded.

"So, how are things with your new mother and father?" Reid asked.

"Well right now it's just me and Daddy." Emily said sadly.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Well, mom sort disappeared on me and dad."

"Wow. Do you like living with your new dad?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "It gets lonely over here time to time. But I love my Daddy."

"That good. Does anything weird go on here from time to time?" Reid asked.

"Not really." Emily said skeptically. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Reid smiled. "Don't worry its procedure."

Emily smiled, "Izzy, right?"

Izzy nodded, "Yep."

"Are you in 7th grade?"

"I am." Izzy smiled. "What school do you go to?"

"Ipswich Middle." She answered.

"That's so cool." Izzy said grinning. "So do I."

Caleb laughed, "Izzy we have to go."

Reid nodded, "It sounds like everything is going well for you."

Emily nods, "Nice meeting you Izzy." She says as Izzy walks away towards the car.

"You too." Izzy shouted.

----------------

Caleb drove away from the Victorian House, "What do you think?"

"She seems fun." Izzy said shrugging.

"Could she possible be the Grimmere?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. Something's off. She seemed too familiar." Reid said staring out the window.

----------------

Tyler heard a sound behind him, he ran over to Pogue. A flash of red glowed near where they had been tied to the chairs.

"Pogue, I don't care if you have to break that window let's go." Tyler whispered.

"Okay." Pogue felt for the glass part of the window. He took his fist and punched. The sound of glass shattering echoed in the room.

The red eyes grew brighter. Pogue grunted in pain but removed all the shards of glass. The window was big enough for both of them to fit through one at a time.

"Pogue, hurry." Tyler cried as he helped Pogue through the window.

Tyler had barely made it through when he felt something grab at his as his upper body was half-way through the window.

**A/N:: You're going to love me. This next chapter is mostly Tyler and Pogue's adventure. :D So, after getting 2!! Chapters :D I want some reviews…they make me happy.**


	21. A Ripple in Time

**A/N:: yayness….i can't believe how well this story is going for me….i'm actually unsure about how many chapters but if you really like it…maybe I'll go for the long run. Make this story extra suspenseful and stuff like that. I know what the plot is and how things end but I might drag it out….in a good way. :D**

_Previously::_

"_Pogue, I don't care if you have to break that window let's go." Tyler whispered._

"_Okay." Pogue felt for the glass part of the window. He took his fist and punched. The sound of glass shattering echoed in the room._

_The red eyes grew brighter. Pogue grunted in pain but removed all the shards of glass. The window was big enough for both of them to fit through one at a time._

"_Pogue, hurry." Tyler cried as he helped Pogue through the window._

_Tyler had barely made it through when he felt something grab at his as his upper body was half-way through the window._

**Chapter Four:: A Ripple in Time.**

Tyler kicked, trying to loosen the grip he felt on his ankles. Pogue realized what was going on and tried to pull his hardest.

Suddenly something startled whatever it was that had a hold of Tyler. He almost fell back through the window but Pogue had a tight grip on him.

Tyler made his way out of the window, feeling the soft grass underneath him. He stood up his ankles slightly bruised.

"You okay?" Pogue asked.

"I should ask you that." Tyler said looking at Pogue's bloody hand. He ripped off one of his sleeves and pulled shards of glass out of Pogue's hand, wrapping tightly around it the cloth.

"Where are we?" Pogue asked wincing slightly as Tyler tied a knot in the cloth.

"I don't know." Tyler said frowning. The basement had been so dark, but really it was daylight outside. The two of them faced a dark wood.

"You know what I don't care where we are. Let's just run in a direction. Anything to get away from here."

Tyler nodded as they ran to the left side of the wood.

---------------

After a moment Pogue realized where they were, "Tyler this is the woods behind Caleb's house."

Tyler looked around for a moment, "It is. So, in order to get out we go that way?" He asked pointing towards the further left side of the woods. He smiled when he saw houses and cars.

"Come on."

The two of them ran out of the woods. Glad to be somewhere safe.

"Pogue…" Tyler started out.

"Yeah?" He asked looking worriedly at Tyler.

"Things are a little different."

Pogue looked around. He noticed that the buildings had different names. The houses with new owners. The car models a little different. He walked up to a mailbox and found a newspaper. Pulling it out he looked at it. "Tyler…look!" He said shoving the paper in Tyler's face.

"November 24, 2019?" Tyler said looking at it, his eyes widening. "We're in the future?"

"I guess so."

Tyler sat the paper back in the box where it belonged, he looked around a moment and then gasped loudly.

"What?" Pogue asked startled.

"Look."

Pogue looked in the direction that Tyler was pointing, he was pointing towards Caleb's house. Where Caleb, Reid, and some little girl were walking in.

"Do you think they know what's in that house?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Pogue sighed. "I'm not even sure they are real, they could be a trap."

"Wouldn't hurt to go up to them would it?"

"I guess not." Pogue shrugged.

Both of them ran towards the three.

----------------

"Something feels different." Izzy said randomly.

"Why do you say that?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. It feels like something's changed." She shuttered.

"Maybe your just cold." Reid suggested.

"Holy crap…" Caleb whispered.

"What?!" Both Reid and Izzy exclaimed.


	22. What

**A/N:: It's me again!!! YAY!!! Oh btw I'm writing on my other Covenant fic 'Differences' for those who read it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. **

_Previously::_

"_Something feels different." Izzy said randomly._

"_Why do you say that?" Caleb asked._

"_I don't know. It feels like something's changed." She shuttered._

"_Maybe you're just cold." Reid suggested._

"_Holy crap…" Caleb whispered._

"_What?!" Both Reid and Izzy exclaimed._

**Chapter Five:: What!?**

"I am seeing what I think I'm seeing, right?" Caleb said looking down the street.

"What do you see?" Reid asked looked towards where Caleb was pointing. He gasped loudly when he saw two familiar faces.

Tyler and Pogue came running over to them.

"How the hell…" Izzy said her mouth wide open.

Both Tyler and Pogue were out of breath.

"Are you real?" Caleb asked looking the two up and down.

"Don't…don't go into that house." Tyler said out of breath.

"Why?" Caleb asked noticing Pogue's bloody hand and Tyler's bruised wrists.

----------

"We just escaped from the basement. The thing that kidnapped us held us down there." Tyler said, finally catching his breath.

"What thing?" Reid asked. All Izzy could do is shake her head in disbelief, she couldn't understand why these two were standing in front of her.

"A hooded figure, with burgundy hair." Tyler answered.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked looking at both of them, backing away from the house.

Pogue raised his bleeding hand, "All okay except a few bruises and cuts."

Izzy stepped up to the two, "How are you did here? How did you two escape?"

Tyler cocked his head, "Who are you?"

"This is Izzy. She's a cousin from the future, the time we're in now." Caleb said.

"We escaped from the window in the basement." Pogue answered.

Izzy shivered, "Something must have changed in the past or here."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

----------

Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler all looked at Izzy waiting for an answer.

"Well, you know what I told you this morning. Tyler and Pogue were supposed to die by the end of today. They were kidnapped and never escaped. Something must have happened to make the able to escape." She said slowly.

"Whatever it was it must have been good to make Tyler and Pogue be alive right now." Reid said happily.

"No, it could be they exact opposite. Maybe this Emmy person is trying to kill all four of you at once."

Tyler and Pogue looked confused, whilst Caleb and Reid looked frightened.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked.

"At your party Izzy came and got us in order to save you two and her parents. Here in the future you two are not alive. The thing you saw would've killed you tonight. But you're here and alive, so something must have happened to have that."

Izzy thought for a moment as it was suddenly quiet. "Reid…"

----------

Reid looked at Izzy, "Yeah?"

"What happened before your car accident?" She asked.

Tyler's eyes widened, "Accident?!" Pogue hit him in the side, shutting him up.

"All I remember is being upset, and worrying about what to do if I had to raise my baby alone."

"Baby?!" Both Pogue and Tyler shouted.

"Wait." Reid thought. "I do remember something though."

"What?" Caleb asked softly, grabbing Reid's hand.

"I remember this screwed up face suddenly appearing on the side of the mouth open telling me to 'go home'. I swerved to avoid a car, because I had gotten distracted. All the sudden all I knew was the car had been flipped and the ambulance was there."

Caleb's grip on Reid's hand tightened, "Izzy, is there anyway to get in touch with our future selves to see what happened the first time around?"

"No. I'm sorry." Izzy said sadly.

"Wait a minute." Tyler said loudly. "I want to know what 'baby' and what 'accident'."


	23. What! Part Two

**A/N:: I SUCK!!! I'M SORRY!!! COMPUTERS DON'T LIKE ME!!! I BROKED IT!!! FORGIVE ME WITH THIS LONGGGGGG CHAPTER:D :D PLZ PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!! **

_Previously:: _

_"What happened before your car accident?" She asked._

_Tyler__'s eyes widened, "Accident?!" Pogue hit him in the side, shutting him up._

_"All I remember is being upset, and worrying about what to do if I had to raise my baby alone."_

_"Baby?!" Both Pogue and Tyler shouted._

_"Wait." Reid thought. "I do remember something though."_

_"What?" Caleb asked softly, grabbing Reid's hand._

_"I remember this screwed up face suddenly appearing on the side of the street, mouth open telling me to 'go home'. I swerved to avoid a car, because I had gotten distracted. All the sudden all I knew was the car had been flipped and the ambulance was there."_

_Caleb's grip on Reid's hand tightened, "Izzy, is there anyway to get in touch with our future selves to see what happened the first time around?"_

_"No. I'm sorry." Izzy said sadly._

_"Wait a minute." Tyler said loudly. "I want to know what 'baby' and what 'accident'."_

**Chapter Six:: What About Chase?**

Reid grinned widely, "I'm pregnant and I got into a car accident. Long story short."

Both Pogue and Tyler's mouths dropped at the same time.

"You're pregnant…"

"Guys can get pregnant…?" Pogue and Tyler said at the same time. **((a/n:: hehe…you'll find out why tyler said that in my story differences…hehe))**

Pogue looked at Tyler who was shaking his head slightly, "So, you're pregnant?" He asked Reid.

Reid nodded, "I didn't know till I found out. It's not common in our time, but here it is."

"Wow. How are you feeling about having a kid Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"I'm happy." Caleb smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Reid smiled.

A sound boomed from behind them. Izzy squeaked, "Come on we'd better go somewhere else."

"But where to?" Reid asked as he got into the car after everyone else.

"Um, how about Tyler and Reid's apartment?" Izzy suggest as Caleb turned on the engine.

"Sounds good." Reid said skeptically, thoughts were rolling through his head. For some reason the figure he had seemed familiar. Maybe it was just because his head hurt from the stitches. He was so out of it he never even noticed that they had arrived at the apartment.

"Reid!" Izzy said shouting in his ear.

"Huh?" He said looking over, his boyfriend looking at him with concern. "Oh, yeah we're here."

"You okay?" Tyler asked for Caleb.

Reid smiled getting out of the car pulling Caleb out with him holding his hand, "I'm fine."

All five of them climb the staircase to the apartment, without knocking Tyler opened the door.

----------

"How is our plan going?" A low voice growled.

A petite woman with burgundy curls looked up only for a second taking in the darkly robe, and hooded figure beside her. The only part of the figure you could see was the bright red eyes. "Not well." She whispered looking away.

"And why is that?"

"I lost the hostages." She mumbled.

"What!?"

"I'm sor…" Before she could finish her apology a harsh force pushed her back, causing her to lose her balance.

"That is twice you've screwed up." The voice growled louder. "I'm going to have to do this by myself."

"But…"

"NO!" Red eyes burning angrily at her as it shouted. "No, you are to stay here."

The girl watched as the figure disappeared.

----------

Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Izzy all stopped dead in their tracks. Before them stood to guys, both with dark medium length hair. One was short than other with blue eyes and the other with brown. Both of them were wearing light blue polo shirts and black slacks.

Both Tyler and Pogue's mouths dropped as the noticed they were looking at their future selves.

"Whoa." Both future Tyler and present Tyler said.

The future Tyler and Pogue both noticed Izzy, who was standing behind them all. From the corner of Reid's eye he could see her put her finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Tyler, Pogue." Izzy said walking over to them.

The future Tyler hugged her, "So, using here as a safety house?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah."

"Good luck everyone. We're sorry we can't help, but we have to go on with our lives here." Future Pogue said. "Tyler and I have to go to work. The fridge is stocked full. The guest rooms are set up for all of you. Izzy, I love you but you've got the couch."

Izzy shook her head chuckling, "Fine."

"Bye." Future Tyler and Pogue both said hugging and kissing Izzy on the forehead.

Everyone watched as they left. Tyler and Pogue were speechless.

"That was interesting." Reid said sitting down on a couch.

Caleb laughed sitting beside him, "Yeah."

"Well, we definitely know that there was a ripple in time. I wonder what changed the past." Izzy said sitting on the floor.

----------

Red eyes glowed as they searched the city, searching for its victims. '_No.' _It thought. '_They're no longer in the city.'_

It flew over the city, moving as though it were one with the wind.

Searching and sniffing around, looking for its victims. It thought of a new plan to capture, kill, and destroy what it should have done a long time ago.

----------

The burgundy girl sat on the floor, crying, wondering what did she do. Why had she gone down this path?

She was not evil, how did she come to be evil? What made her this way?

Wallowing in her thoughts she felt something enter the room. She quickly looked up, wiping her eyes.

A feminine figure strolled towards her making her gasp.

"Who…who are you?" She asked shakily.

----------

After fixing themselves something to eat both Tyler and Pogue went to bed. Izzy was busy drawing something on a notepad she had found.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Caleb asked Reid yawning.

"I'm fine, go to bed." Reid smiled kissing his cheek. "If I get hungry I'll fix myself something."

Caleb frowned, "Fine. Goodnight." He kissed Reid standing up. "Goodnight Izzy."

Izzy looked up for a second, "'Night."

Caleb walked towards a guestroom, yawning audibly. Hearing the door shut Reid looked at Izzy, who was still drawing.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke, "Izzy?"

"Yeah?" She asked not looking up.

"What are you not telling us?" He asked blandly.

She paused what she was doing and looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Who are you parents?"

"I told you. I'm related to you by your mother's side. My mother is Cheryl, Betty's kid." She said after thought.

Reid frowned, "Tell me the truth Izzy. It's not going to make me mad."

Izzy sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to prove if I'm right or wrong."

"Who do you think my parents are?" She asked.

"Me and Caleb."

----------

"Move!" A low male voice sounded. "We have to get out of here!"

"How Caleb?" Another voice sounded from behind, trying to look around in the dark room.

"I don't know Reid!" Caleb said frustrated. "I can't even see where I'm going."

"Neither can I."

"Well, I know for a fact we're not in our office building."

Caleb laughed, "Really? Never would have guessed that."

"You know what, you're so lucky my hands are tied." Reid snarled making Caleb laugh more.

"So, how do you think are past selves are doing?" Caleb asked stopping feeling a wall around him.

"We're still alive aren't we?"

_TBC _

**_A/N:: I hope I didn't confused anyone. The many different characters in this chapter are the figure with red eyes, the burgundy girl, a new female who shows up, future Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb. But anywayz hope you enjoyed these many cliffys.!!! See you 2morrow! _**

**_Much love, Take Care, Be Safe _**

**_Hikari!!! _**


	24. Figuring Out The Truth

_**Previously::**_

"_Who are you parents?"_

"_I told you. I'm related to you by your mother's side. My mother is Cheryl, Betty's kid." She said after thought._

_Reid frowned, "Tell me the truth Izzy. It's not going to make me mad."_

_Izzy sighed, "Why do you want to know?"_

"_I just want to prove if I'm right or wrong."_

"_Who do you think my parents are?" She asked._

"_Me and Caleb."_

**Chapter Seven:: Figuring Out The Truth**

Caleb rolled over, his arm hitting nothing as he realized Reid still hadn't came to bed. Looking at the clock he had realized that it had only been twenty minute since he'd laid down. He sat up, grabbing for his pants.

"I'd better go see if he's okay." Caleb said to himself walking out of the room, chuckling as he could hear Tyler and Pogue talking to each other in another room. Caleb paused hearing voices from in the living room.

"Who do you think my parents are?" He heard Izzy ask.

"Me and Caleb." Reid said quickly.

Caleb froze, listening intently trying to hear every word of their conversation. All the sudden he heard movements coming from the door behind him, being distracted slightly he turned around reaching for the door.

----------

Izzy bowed her head looking down at the ground, "Um."

"Izzy?" Reid said leaning in towards her.

"Yes." She said blankly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you and Caleb are my parents." She sighed, looking away. ((a/n:: finally…whew…those of you who knew, I'm so proud of you…but there's still more to come.))

Reid stood up and pulled her into a hug, "You look so much like your father."

"And I act like you." Izzy said in his shoulder rolling her eyes.

"I take it you hear it a lot." Reid laughed.

"Yes, mostly by Nana." She said laughing with him.

"Let me guess, Nana is Caleb's mom?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah. She's very picking about being called that too, she says that being called grandma, or grandmother just sounds too old."

Reid laughed a little louder, "Sounds like her."

"I called you Daddy, and Caleb is my Papa. I sort of did that on my own." Izzy said letting Reid sit next to her. "Papa hates being called that though."

"Why?"

"Makes him feel old." Izzy giggled. "I told it was Papa, or Father."

"Bet he stuck with Papa." Reid smiled, he couldn't believe this little girl was his daughter.

"Yeah." Izzy frowned.

"What's wrong?"

---------

"Who…who are you?" The burgundy girl asked shakily as the figure approached.

She could start to see dark brown hair and light eyes through the slight darkness.

"Emmy, what are you doing?" The figure asked.

Emmy gasped, "It's you. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your own time?"

"I'm here to help you."

Emmy cried, "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because, I don't want to see Caleb or Reid hurt either."

She looked up slightly at the person in front of her, "What do I do then? How can I help Caleb and Reid stay alive?"

"Follow me." The girl turned and walked out the door, practically gliding towards it.

---------

The dark figure grew nearer to a different, the smell of his soon to be victims grew stronger.

'_They're here. I can smell it.' _It growled happily. _'Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge."_

Its eyes scanned, sniffing and scoping. Growling happily it flew downwards, towards a strong familiar smell.

---------

"How many hours have you worked this week?" Future Tyler asked pulling on his polo shirt.

"39 and a half, because I ended up leaving early yesterday." Future Pogue answered.

"Oh yeah. You had that doctor's appointment."

Pogue nodded, "Tyler, how can we act so normal when our younger selves could die or our best friends could?"

Tyler shrugged, shivering slightly feeling like something was staring at him. "Just think of it this way, if we're here then we didn't die. And I think Caleb and Reid can stick up for themselves."

"Yeah" Pogue shrugged.

_Whoosh._ Out of nowhere something black pushes Tyler back. He stumbles stepping on Pogue, but catches himself. He heard something growl and suddenly whatever it was, was gone.

"What was that?" Pogue asked steadying Tyler.

"I have no idea."

---------

"Damnit! It was the wrong ones." The dark figure shouted, its red eyes flashing.

**A/N:: Surprisingly this story isn't coming to an end yet. I still have a few more chappies left in me…hehe….so far, not counting that this is ch.7 of part 2. I've written 23, I'm striving for 30. so, yep you have a little more. I told you that this story would be longer than 'Just Because'. Btw, make sure in the last chappie to look for why it's named 'Because Why?' I somehow was able to put it the phrase 'Just Because' and I'm doing the same for this one. Well, I love you all very, very, very much! And even though this story has a lot more chappies, how bout you all start giving me ideas for another caleb/reid story. Hehe. **

**Much Love, Be Safe, Take Care**

**Hikari**


	25. Revenge Sweet Revenge

_**A/N:: Being a senior sucks…hmph…**_

_Previously::_

"_Bet he stuck with Papa." Reid smiled, he couldn't believe this little girl was his daughter._

"_Yeah." Izzy frowned._

"_What's wrong?"_

_-------_

_Emmy cried, "Why would you want to help me?"_

"_Because, I don't want to see Caleb or Reid hurt either."_

_She looked up slightly at the person in front of her, "What do I do then? How can I help Caleb and Reid stay alive?"_

"_Follow me." The girl turned and walked out the door, practically gliding towards it._

_--------_

_Whoosh. Out of nowhere something black pushes Tyler back. He stumbles stepping on Pogue, but catches himself. He heard something growl and suddenly whatever it was, was gone._

"_What was that?" Pogue asked steadying Tyler._

"_I have no idea."_

_--------_

"_Damnit! It was the wrong ones." The dark figure shouted, its red eyes flashing._

**Chapter Eight:: Revenge Sweet Revenge**

"What's wrong?" Reid asked sitting beside her.

"I know that you and Papa love each other and I know that you two love me, but I see how you two act now. You two are happy, care for each other, and you two act like life is great. I'm just so used to Papa working a lot, and you at home with me. You two in my time don't really…I don't know how to explain it, but it's like you two are only with each other because of me."

Reid hugged Izzy, "I don't think it's that. Maybe we're just going through problems that we don't want you to know about. Not necessary relationship problems but something going on at work, or something like that. I love Caleb, always will, I know that even future me wouldn't leave him."

Izzy smiled, her eyes drooping slightly. "Thanks Daddy."

Reid smiled kissing her forehead, "Go to sleep. And let's keep this our secret, its fun leaving Caleb out of the loop."

Izzy laughed, "Okay. Good night."

Reid got up and made his way into the hallway, "Caleb, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Caleb stare into a dark closet.

Caleb bunched his eyebrows together, "I'm trying to figure out if there's something in here."

"Why?" Reid asked laughing a little.

"I heard something coming from it."

"Oh." Reid grinned as Caleb continued to try to look. He stuck his hand in the closet and turned on the light. "Aww." He exclaimed as to big blue eyes stared at him widely. There in front of the two of them was a little black lab pup. Reid picked it up and looked at the bright green collar that it was wearing, on the collar was a gold name tag that read '_Onyx_.'

"Definitely a boy." Caleb laughed as he petted the puppy.

Reid looked up at the door where a note was taped to the door he pealed it off and read the inside.

_Reid,_

_Onyx is Izzy belated birthday present. Do not, I repeat DO NOT tell her, or somehow cause her to know. She's wanted a puppy for a long time. There's food and water in the master bathroom, put the puppy in there for now. Bye, be careful._

_Tyler_

Reid smiled petting the pup, "Come on." He said grabbing Caleb hand and taking him to the master bedroom. He placed the puppy in the bathroom and shut the door.

Caleb shut the bedroom door and sat down in the bed, pulling the smaller boy beside him. "What did the note say?"

He repeated what it said.

"Ah, hopefully she likes it." Caleb smiled.

----------

The dark figure growled furiously, "Where the hell can they be?"

Vanishing in midair it searched, sniffing.

---------

"Where are we going?" Emmy asked following her.

"We need to go to the Putnam Manor."

"Why?" She asked growling frustratingly as the women disappeared. She followed her, meeting the girl outside the old Manor.

"It looks horrible." Emmy said looking at the ivy covered building.

"It does." The girl nodded. "Come on. Let's get inside, it's getting darker."


	26. Run!

**A/N: Warning: has a slight sex scene :D i'm back **

_Previously:_

"_Where are we going?" Emmy asked following her._

"_We need to go to the Putnam Manor."_

"_Why?" She asked growling frustratingly as the woman disappeared. She followed her, meeting the girl outside the old Manor._

"_It looks horrible." Emmy said looking at the ivy covered building._

"_It does." The girl nodded. "Come on. Let's get inside, it's getting darker."_

**_Chapter Nine: Run!_**

"Where are you taking me?" Emmy asked, she thought for a moment. "Are you taking me to my office?"

"Yes, now come quickly before it founds out I'm here."

"It won't find us here." Emmy said calming entering the Manor, and following the woman closely.

"You never know."

"No, trust me. It's looking for Caleb and Reid as we speak. Look I want to help them, just like you do. But we have to hurry."

"Wait, how do you know where my office is?" Emmy asked as they reached the secret passage way.

"Don't worry about that."

--

Caleb woke up, looking at Reid, wondering if Izzy really was his daughter.

Reid rolled over in his sleep, moaning slightly causing Caleb to smile.

Caleb got up slowly, walking out the room. He smiled when he found Izzy asleep on the couch. He smiled as he noticed Reid's eyes, and his own hair color. She had his nose and Reid's ears. She was adorable.

"Caleb?" Reid said from the hallway entrance, his blonde hair sticking up. He smiled over at his boyfriend, "You know don't you?"

Caleb smiled walking over to Reid, wrapping his arms around his waist, "She's beautiful, and she's ours."

Reid grinned, "Come back to bed."

"Hmm. I was gone for two seconds and you missed me." Caleb laughed following Reid into the bedroom.

"It got cold." Reid pouted getting back under the covers.

"Oh." Caleb laughed. "Using me for the warmth?"

Reid grinned and pulled Caleb into bed, "What else can I use you for?"

Caleb kissed Reid tenderly, laying on top of him, careful not to put any body weight on the smaller pregnant boy.

Caleb moved on to his neck, biting and licking. Reid moaned running a hand through Caleb's hair.

Quickly both boys' clothes were off. Caleb worked his hand down to Reid familiar entrance. Reid moaned when Caleb entered two fingers and scissored around.

Caleb kissed Reid hard as he removed his fingers and entered him slowly. Reid buckled in pleasure as Caleb hit his prostate with each stroke.

After both boys climaxed Caleb rolled over to Reid's side, arm around waist. Caleb pulled out slowly, smiling at the smaller boy.

"Marry me." Caleb whispered in Reid's ear.

Reid's eyes widened in shock, "No."

Caleb looked up at his boyfriend, "Why? We love each other and we have a child on the way."

Reid sighed, "We can't. Not yet. We've only been dating a couple of months and I want a proper proposal."

Caleb looked away, clearly upset.

Reid kissed him gently, "Look Caleb, I'm not saying no. I'm not saying yes. But I do promise you that we will get married right after this baby is born. Alright?"

Caleb smiled, "Alright babe."

"Love you."

"Love you too Reid."

--

Future Tyler looks at Future Pogue, "Pogue we have to get back home."

Pogue sees the worry lines in Tyler's face, "Alright. Get in the car."

--

Tyler rolled over in his sleep, glaring at the huge body next to him. They were forced to use the small bed in the quest room.

Tyler grunted when Pogue rolled over, "Pogue, g'off me."

Pogue sat up, "Meh. What do you want Tyler? I was asleep."

"You keep rolling on me." Tyler groaned.

"You usually don't have a problem with that." Pogue grinned. ((a/n: oopsies :P lil slip for Differences there for ya.))

Tyler scowled at the bigger boy.

"Alright, roll over you side Ty." Pogue laughed.

Tyler rolled over on his side and felt Pogue's arms wrap around him.

--

The dark figure floated in the air, sniffing around, its red eyes widening at a certain smell.

"Is it them?" The dark figure growled, flying downwards.

--

Future Tyler shivered, "Pogue hurry."

Pogue pressed his foot to the gas pedal and floored it.


	27. Pedal to the Medal

**A/N:: Actual chapter. Now I'm trying to spread out this story a little more especially since this is one of the last few chapters. So, this chapter will give a lot away. But it will still leave you hanging. If you need me to explain what's going on in this chapter, please ask. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Ten:: Pedal to the Medal.**

_Previously::_

_Future Tyler shivered, Pogue hurry."_

_Pogue pressed his foot to the gas pedal and floored it._

The dark figure flew downwards fast.

_Whoosh._ Suddenly a harsh wind flew it off track, too strong to be any ordinary wind.

"What?" The dark figure growled shocked, looking down he saw a car speeding past towards the direction he was going.

----------

"Keep trying to throw it off track." Future Pogue said keeping control of the wheel, a heavy foot on the gas.

"I'm trying." Tyler strained, his pupils dilated to their fullest. His mind concentrating on making the wind forcing the figure up and away.

"We're almost there."

----------

"What's going on?" Emmy asked the woman in front of her.

"Sit down, listen very carefully. I have many things to tell you, and not very much time." The woman said quickly as Emmy reluctantly took a seat.

----------

Future Tyler strained to keep the dark figure off track, forcing the wind to push and pull on the figure harder.

He watched as the figure began to lose control of where he was going, falling back behind.

"You're doing it." Pogue sighed in relief as the figure threw back, losing totally control. Tyler still kept up the wind, making sure that it wouldn't be able to stay up for too long.

"We're here." Future Pogue said screeching to a stop.

Helping a weakened Tyler, Pogue got out of the car and rushed upstairs to the apartment.

----------

Caleb and Reid both shot up when they heard the front door slam, getting dressed quickly they ran in the living room. Izzy was already awake, alert, and ready.

Tyler and Pogue followed behind Caleb and Reid, wanting to see what was going on.

In front of them was an out of breath Future Pogue and Future Tyler slumped against him.

"We..we were..." Pogue took a moment to catch his breath. "We were almost attack by the Grimmere. It stopped and realized we weren't what it wanted. It's heading this way."

-----------

"My name is Isabella Garwin Danvers."

"That's impossible! You're 12 years old." Emmy asked in shock.

"I'm not from this time, just like you."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for your help." Isabella sighed dropping her voice. "He erased your memories. This is going to be difficult."

"What?"

"You're being used. He's using black magic on you to try and kill Reid and Caleb."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I got that much."

"This man. The one who '_adopted_' you used your adoptive mother to kill people. She was a well made Darkling. She was the first known Grimmere. He destroyed her when you came along."

"What do you mean '_adopted_'? You make it sound like I wasn't adopted."

Isabella took a deep breath, "This man, Chase. He kidnapped you."

----------

"Where do we go?" Pogue asked as they raced to the car.

"Let's hightail it back to my house. We should hide out there. Ty, Pogue, and Reid I need all of you to watch for whatever it is. We should be able to lose it again if it happens to catch up with us." Caleb said pulling sharply out of the parking lot. "Shit. Izzy, put your seat belt on this is going to be one hell of a ride."

"Caleb! Language." Reid shouted.

"Reid Garwin. This a life and death situation. I think that I'm entitled to curse a little."

"If I wanted a bickering married couple I would have stayed home and watched 'The Honeymooners'" Tyler groaned softly.

Pogue chuckled to himself.

"Who?" Izzy asked confused.

"Crap. Caleb, you better floored it. It's behind us." Reid shouted.


	28. Secrets That Are Hard To Take In Part 1

**A/N:: I couldn't resist. I finished another chapter. Please like it.**

_Previously::_

"_Crap. Caleb, you better floored it. It's behind us." Reid shouted._

**Chapter 11:: Secrets That Are Hard To Take**

"Caleb! Go!" Reid shouted looking anxiously behind him.

"Tyler, Pogue take care of it while I try to lose it. Reid protect Izzy."

"I don't…"

"Shh Izzy." Reid groaned interrupting her.

Both Tyler and Pogue used their powers to push the dark figure back. It started to lose control as Caleb drove way past the speed limit. Reid held on to Izzy's hand who was also shaking in fear.

"It'll be okay." Reid whispered to his daughter.

"I hope so."

----------

"Alright, so you're saying that I was kidnapped. Then who are my real parents. Why me? And how the heck do you know this?" Emmy shouted pacing around the room.

"I don't know why you were kidnapped."

"Who are my parents? How do you know all of this?" Emmy asked sternly.

"I've talked to you before. I've told you all of this before. We worked together. You stayed in your own time, while I worked in different times. Until he erased your memory and sent you to this time."

Emma stopped pacing and turned towards her, "You're skating around my questions. How do you know all of this, how'd you know that I was kidnapped as a child? Who are my real parents? All you are telling me is that you've told me before. Well hate to break it to you I don't remember."

Isabella took a deep breath.

-----------

"How is it going back there?" Caleb asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's losing energy. It's starting to fall back. But don't slow down." Reid answered for the other two who were concentrating hard.

"Try to keep it up. We've got 20 more minutes until we reach my house."

"I don't know if I can hold it that long." Tyler strained through his teeth.

"Don't worry Ty, I've got it." Sweat beads forming on Pogue's head catching him in the lie.

"Izzy, how much power do you have?" Caleb asked looking back at her in the rear view mirror.

"Enough to help."

"Reid, help her. If you start to get tired, Tyler you'll have to help a little bit."

"No problem." Reid said grabbing Izzy's hand and helping Pogue. Both of their pupils grew as they focused their power on the creature above them. Tyler rested his head on the seat, silently encouraging Pogue beside him.

---------

"Can't you just trust me? We don't have time for this right now." Isabella growled.

"No. I can't. I don't know who the heck you are."

"Look you're 'adoptive' father has my parents kidnapped! If you don't help me then I'll die. You'll die!"

"…" Emmy looked up for a second. "Wait, what?"

----------

Reid sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked, eyes still on the road.

"It's gone. It disappeared."

Both Pogue and Tyler had their heads resting against the backseat, their eyes closed.

"You two ok?" Caleb asked turning around looking at them.

"They're asleep." Izzy giggled.

"Hmm. Lovely." Reid grinned as Tyler's head fell against Pogue's shoulder.

"We're almost there. Reid, keep look out just in case."

----------

"Do you think they're coming?" Future Reid asked looking for Future Caleb again in the dark.

"I don't know. I just wish that we could have had a longer life with Izzy."

Reid sighed, "Don't say that. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know. I'm not so sure anymore."

"Caleb, what happened to us? How'd we get so caught up in work, ignore our daughter, and then get ourselves kidnapped?"

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

I'm a horrrribblle writing it's been awhile since I even really acknowledge I had an account on here.

I'm going to do what I can to finish my stories.

I hate leaving things unfinished especially when I know how things will turn out.

My life has been crazy, I graduated highschool 08 and haven't had consistant internet and my only source of a laptop was gone for good until Christmas that year.

But even then I had college to worry about and falling in love : D

I had backed up my stories and then my laptop went kabooom. So then I needed to get a new laptop.

I got one but was busy with life.

So I now have decided years later to finally backup my work reread, edit, and continue it!

It'll take me awhile to get back on track since I haven't actually wrote in a long time but I will let you know when I have new chapters ready.

I love all my readers and hope you forgive me for being gone so long. : D


	30. Preview :D

**Wow, so got myself internet. and plan to enjoy it!**

**Here's a preview of new chapie**

"I want answers. Stop side stepping my questions!" Emmy yelled.

"Help you do what?"

"Help me save my family."

"Why would help you?" Emmy growled.

"Because…"

"Because what Isabella Garwin Danvers?"

"Because nothing, never mind I don't need your help."

"What are you hiding?" Emmy asked as she followed the girl starting to leave.

"Nothing."


End file.
